


Loving Lilly

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Adoption, Disability, F/M, Family, Foster Care, Gen, Kate Lives, Recovery, Romance, Trauma, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly's a sweet little girl that Kate and Gibbs are adopting. She's had a hard life in foster care, but her new parents are determined to help her and show her what love is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Lilly

"That's her, Jethro! Oh my god..." Kate whispered excitedly as she saw her daughter in person for the very first time. 

"She kind of looks like you." Gibbs replied staring at the little brown haired, green eyed girl.

"Kate, Gibbs, this is Lilly," The social worker, Marcy introduced, "Lilly, Kate and Gibbs are the ones who want to adopt you."

The little girl titled her head to the side, "You want to be my mommy and daddy?" 

"Yes, we do. We're so happy to finally meet you." Kate responded.

"But I can't walk." Lilly whispered.

"That's okay. It doesn't matter to us," Gibbs said and reached into his pocket, "We heard that you like horses." He handed her a stuffed horse and the little girl's eyes widened.

"For me?" Lilly asked as if she couldn't believe it was really for her as Gibbs held it out for her to take.

"For you, sweetie." Kate confirmed. 

Lilly took it happily and set it on the tray on her wheelchair. She rubbed the stuffed animal's head and then kissed it. 

"It's name be Peg-pegasus. 'Cause it's pink." She told them.

"I think that's a very pretty name for your pony. Do you have any other ponies?" Kate couldn't take her eyes of the beautiful child in front of her. She looked a bit small for her age, but she and Gibbs had been warned of the neglect Lilly ha suffered.

"Yea. One Ms. Marcy gave me when my fowster pawents say they no want me anymore and the otha pony I have for long time." 

Kate's heart broke as Lilly so casually mentioned her foster parents not wanting her anymore and when she told her and Gibbs that she couldn't walk. 

"Lilly, do you like dogs?" 

"Mhmm!" She mumbled as she played with her new stuffed animal.

"We have a little dog. Her name's Tori and I bet she's going to love you."

"I see doggy's in the hospital when I sick. Daddy liked doggies too. Daddy in Heaven...mommy too."

"There are special dogs in hospitals. Do you go to the hospital a lot, Lil?" Gibbs asked.

"Yea....I have c-cyeball pawsy." 

"Does cerebral palsy make you feel yucky?" Kate asked the sweet little girl.

"Mhmm cause I shake and it scary," She paused before looking curiously up at Kate and Gibbs, "If...if I get sick you take me to hospital? 'Cause I feeled yucky and I get yelled at."

"Of course. We wouldn't want you to feel bad." Gibbs assured her.

"Okay....I like play in the sandbox, but someone has to help me. One day I'm gonna make the biggest sandcastle in the whole world! And there will be ponies!" 

Kate and Gibbs glanced at each other and grinned, little Lilly was definitely a perfect match. 

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" Gibbs asked.

"No."

"When Kate was your age she used to ride horses all the time. She lived on a farm." 

"Really? Do you still ride horses?" Lilly eagerly asked.

"Sometimes when I go to my mommy and daddy's house I ride the horses. One day I'll teach you. How's that sound?" Kate watched as Lilly's face light up.

"For real?!"

"For real, Lil." 

Gibbs and Kate stayed for another hour before it was time for them to go and for Lilly's nap time. Kate had given Lilly a hug before reluctantly leaving. Lilly's social worker had told them how impressed she was that Lilly had warmed up so quickly. She'd had a few bad foster homes where she'd suffered some abuse. The poor girl had suffered a lot of loss in her short life and it certainly wasn't easy with her having cerebral palsy. Lilly was expected to come home with them in about a month. 

"I can't believe she's gonna be ours." Kate rested her head on Gibbs's shoulder.

"I know. She's so sweet." 

"You're going to be a great dad."

"And you're going to be an amazing mom." Gibbs leaned in to kiss her.

"WELL HOW DID IT GO? When's the baby coming home?!" Their front door flew open revealing an over-caffeinated Abby Sciuto.

"Hi to you too." Kate greeted her friend.

"Tell me about her! The suspense is killing me." Abby begged.

"Lilly is a sweet little girl with a lot of love for dogs and ponies." Gibbs said.

"She loves the color pink and she wants to build the biggest sandcastle in the world. She also likes to play with building blocks and stuffed animals." Kate added on.

"Awww! So how long until she comes home?" 

"About a month or so." Gibbs replied.

"She's beautiful, Abs. She's an amazing little girl but I just can't understand why she hadn't found a home earlier. Yes, she has cerebral palsy but this little girl is so bright and happy. But she's ours." Tears of happiness leaked from Kate's eyes as she talked about their little girl.

"Awwww Kate you are so in love with her. She's one lucky girl." Abby grinned.

"Thanks. I can't believe that we've finally met her, that those months of paperwork and home-studies have finally paid off. We have a little girl who's going to be ours."


	2. Getting to know Lilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate misses and worries about Lilly and a Halloween case

  
Gibbs stopped painting to watch Kate draw a horse on the freshly dried pink paint. Her eyes narrowed and focused. He enjoyed watching her draw she was so talented.

"Jethro, I know you're watching me. Have you finished?" Kate asked still focused on her drawing.

"Yep. What next?"

Kate finished sketching out the horse and turned to look at him, "Pink's a nice color on you. Very handsome." Kate laughed.

"Laugh all you want. Lilly would approve." Gibbs gave her a goofy, proud grin.

"She would. Do you think she'll like the room?" Kate bit her lip and waited for him to answer.

"It's pink and there are over a dozen tiny horses and that life sized one you're finishing up. She's gonna love it."

"I'm nervous." She admitted.

"Me too Katie."

"You have experience being a parent, but I have no idea what I'm doing."

"It's been a long time and...I missed a lot of Kel's short life. I missed birthdays and first days of-" Gibbs began to say.

"Jethro, Kelly understands now. She doesn't blame you, she understands you had to go. You know she was lucky to have you as her dad. This is a new start for you for both of us. Not that Lilly's a replacement for Kelly. You get a second chance at being a father."

"Thanks. I'm terrified, Kate. Every time we got out in the field, I worry about losing you especially since you were shot," He ran his fingers across the scar on her scalp, "If something...were to happen to you, Kate I don't know what I'd do. I don't know if I could handle losing another person that I love so much."

"I worry about you too, because Gibbs, I've never loved anyone in the way that I love you. When you were in that coma well I was so worried I'd lost you for good. I didn't know if I'd be able to survive if that doctor told me you wouldn't make it. But Jethro, life like we know is too short to be worrying all the time. We need to spend it...together and with Lilly."

At this point both their eyes were watering. Gibbs embraced Kate and kissed her.

"I love you and I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"Good because I love you too," Kate kissed him, "and if you ever do leave me I'll shoot you."

They both laughed, remembering when they first met and Kate told him she was destined to shoot him. That first moment he had seen her on Air Force One well it was actually Alpha Foxtrot 2900 as Kate always reminded him, he had known their was something special about her and not just as an agent.

"Am I gonna hafta paint those horses?" Gibbs asked.

"Not a chance! I worked way too hard on those to have you mess them up!"

"You sayin' imma bad painter?"

"Nooo. I'm saying that I'm an artist and well you're not."

"So you are saying that I'm bad and you're good."

"I'm saying this is our daughter's room and it has to be perfect and I'm not taking any chances."

"Oh I see." Kate saw a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"Jethro...."

He somehow, someway managed to grab her from around the waist, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"I can admire art very well." He nibbled on her ear lobe.

Kate moaned as his hands slipped underneath her shirt, "Gibbs....We aren't doing this in her bedroom."

"Bedroom then." He kissed her neck and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to their room.

They laid side-by-side lazily touching each other.

"I suppose starting in a few weeks we aren't going to be able to do a lot of this." Kate surmised as she ran her hand over her husband's firm chest.

"Probably not. I think it'll be worth it though." He agreed.

"Definitely. I just wish that she could be home with us now. I hate the idea of her spending even a second more in foster care."

"I know, me too. But she's brave."

"I know but...I worry about her. Jethro, even though she's not our biological child I...it pains me to not have her here. I want to keep her here right by my side and never let her go."

"Are you crying?"

"No." She said clearly lying.

He cupped her cheek and wiped off the tears. He felt the same things Kate was feeling. He wanted their little girl home with them.

  
"Jethro! Jethrooo. Gibbs!" Kate shook her husband trying to awaken him.

"Come back to bed." He mumbled rolling over to face away from her.

"It's Monday, Jethro! Come on get up! We're going to see Lilly today! Get up!"

Gibbs rolled onto his back and looked at her. Her face was light up like a child's on Christmas morning and she seemed to be generating energy.

"Okay. I'm awake." Gibbs put his hands up, surrendering to her cheerful nagging.

"Good." Kate kissed his cheek and skipped out of the room.

Gibbs loved Kate to death but her energy this morning was something to groan at. He was excited to see their little girl again too. They were having lunch with Lilly. The social worker wanted them to see Lilly at different parts of the day morning, lunchtime, nap time, and bed time so they'd know how to take care of her when she came home.

"You got the scrapbook?" Gibbs asked Kate. The scrapbook had been a project they had worked on together. It was for Lilly so she could see her new family and home.

"Yes. I can't wait to see her."

"I know. Wish we could take her home today."

"Only 20 days."

"That's kind of adorable, Katie. Countin down the days." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Kate blushed and returned the kiss.

"Just want our baby home."

  
"Hi Lilly. How are you?" Kate asked when she approached her little girl.

"Hungwy! We get food?" Lilly answered happily.

"Yes, we're gonna get you food. Can't have you starving." Gibbs kissed the top of the girl's head and she grinned.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" Kate asked.

"Chicken nugget happy meal! It been a reawlly long time since I come to McDonal's. I like chicken nuggets, they yummy."

"Okay. I'll go order and you girls can talk." Gibbs told his wife and almost daughter.

"I tell Jessy that I go to lunch with Miss Kate and Mister Gibbs who gonna be my mommy and daddy and she didn't believe me!"

"Why not?" Kate asked the excited four-year-old.

"I don't know. I missed you. I like you and Mister Gibbs."

"We missed you a lot."

"I think Kate was crying because she missed you so much." Gibbs added in as he sat down with the tray of food.

"Really? I cry sometimes when I miss my mommy and daddy but the big kids yell at me." Her big brown eyes were wide.

"Oh baby. I'm sorry." Kate got up to hug her and Lilly looked a little out of place.

Lilly picked up one of her chicken nuggets and studies it, "Look! It's a heart!"

"Wow. Do you know what it means when you find a heart chicken nugget," Gibbs asked and she shook her head, "It means lots of people love you."

Kate and Gibbs watched as her face light up and then eagerly ate her nuggets. She had such adorable tiny chubby hands that she gripped her food in. Gibbs remembered when Kelly was that age and eager to do everything by herself and usually made a big mess in the process.

"Lilly, we have a scrapbook for you." Kate told her.

"What that?"

"It's a book with real pictures." Gibbs explained.

Kate set the book on the wheelchair tray and crouched down next to Lilly. Lilly looked at the front of the blue and purple scrapbook curiously.

"It says Lilly!" She said happily.

"Yea, it does." Gibbs confirmed. Lilly opened the book and studied the first page. There were a couple pictures of Kate and Gibbs, whom she recognized and one picture of Tori, the little dog.

"Doggy! The doggy is cute. What's her name? I fowget."

"Her name's Tori." Kate answered.

"She's small. I'm small too but I think I bigger than Tori." She looked up at Kate and then at Gibbs before beginning to study the second page. The second page consisted of pictures of the house: the kitchen, the garden, her room, and the basement with the boat.

"That's going to be your bedroom but it doesn't look like that anymore." Gibbs told the smiling child.

"Why not?"

"Kate and I painted it and made it special for you."

"Special for me?"

"Special for you, Lilly. You like pink right?" Kate looked right at Lilly, smiling at just how sweet she was.

"Pink and purple and sparkles! Oooh pretty flowers. It's a-a gawden. I help?"

"Of course. It'll be your garden too. We can plant flowers or vegetables. Whatever you'd like. You can help water the garden if you don't mind getting a little wet."

"I like water. I like the pool but no one lets me go to the big pools cause they think I can't swim but my daddy teached me before he goed to Heaven. I go in the backyard pools...brrr water's cold."

"When the pool opens, we can go swimming on the hot days." Gibbs told the little girl who then reached her arms out for a hug and Gibbs instantly got closer to her and hugged the excited Lilly.

Lilly continued looking and studying the pictures of Kate's big family and the one of Jackson at his store in Stillwater and then came the page titled NCIS with pictures of the team underneath it.

"Who are they?" Lilly titled her head, something Kate and Gibbs both noticed as something she did when looking for approval or confused.

"They're my team. I'm the boss, I'm in charge of the team. Remember me and Kate investigate crimes, bad things that happen in the Navy or Marine Core," Lilly nodded and Gibbs continued, "They help me. They're family. There's Tony, Kate of course, Tim, Ziva, Abby, and Ducky."

Kate pointed to a picture of Tony dressed up as a guy from MAGNUM P.I also with plastic vampire teeth in, "That's Tony DiNozzo. He's the silly one on the team. This is Abby she's my best friend. She's a forensic scientist that means she gets to look for fingerprints and blood."

"She wears lot of black. Why does she have a collar?"

"That's just how she dresses. She always wears black."

"Oh."

Kate pointed to the picture of McGee smiling from behind the computer, "That's Tim McGee. He's really good with computers. Do you ever play on the computer?"

"Only sometimes cause at the home the big kids need it for school. But sometimes the big kids put my name on the sign up so I can play. Lia helps me and she teaches me stuff. She's big oh and if I have bad dreams she lets me go in her bed."

"Wow. Now this is Ziva and she's still new. She's from Israel- it's across the ocean. She helps NCIS and her job at Mossad, that's the important police in Israel work together." Gibbs told her looking at the picture of the Israeli woman at their Christmas party. Then he pointed to a picture of Jenny, "This is Jenny and she's in charge of all of NCIS even in other countries. She's the Director and that means she's an important person. She's my boss."

"Her hair is orange." Lilly stated matter of factly.

"That it is." Gibbs agreed.

"And this is Ducky, he's the M.E, a doctor. He figures out how people died." Kate told her.

"Ducky? That's a funny name." She giggled.

"They all are really excited to meet you."

"Will they like me?" Lilly bit her lip just like Kate would do when she was nervous.

"They'll love you, kiddo." Gibbs' eyes met hers.

"Okay. Some big kids say no one likes me 'cause I can't walk and then Lia yells at them. It's not scary when Lia yells though. She my friend."

"Are you going to dress up for Halloween?" Kate asked.

"I gonna be a doggy! Lia says she take me twick er tweating. She say I get candy. Oh and Miss Marcy and Lia goin' to make my chair look like a doggy house!!"

"That sounds like so much fun. Make sure Lia takes pictures of you. We want to see you in your costume." Gibbs told her.

"OKAY! How many until I get to live with you?"

"A little less than a month."

"Oh. Can Lia come play wit me?"

Kate gulped. She wasn't sure if it would be allowed. "We'll see. Lets get you home first."

"Okay."

Lilly was upset when it was time to go and begged them to stay. It pained them to leave her but they'd see her in a couple days and hopefully time would fly by and she would come home.

"It looked like it went well from what I could see?" Marcy phrased it as a question.

"It did. She talked about a girl named Lia, do you know who she is?" Kate was curious about the girl her daughter seemed to admire.

Marcy smiled sadly, "Amelia is Lia, another foster kid. She's 16 and has been in the system for quite some time. Lilly loves her and Amelia loves that girl to death. In fact, the adults all call her Lilly's guardian angel. She's essentially Lilly's big sister or surrogate mother."

"How- what will happen with Lilly when she comes home with us?" Gibbs asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. She could display a number of behaviors. Amelia's a big part of her life in foster care and it's going to be hard- for the both of them."

"Would Lilly still be able to see Amelia? I don't want to tear them apart like that." Kate felt grateful for Amelia and also she felt like she had to protect the teenager too.

"I'd say there's a good possibility that they'd be able to see each other. She has a certain amount of freedom being 16. Of course her social worker would have a say in it as well, but I'd recommend that the girls have the chance to see each other."

 

"How's the little one?" McGee asked Kate.

"She's good. She was so upset when we had to leave though."

"She's formed a bond with you and Gibbs?"

"I think so. She told us about another girl at the group home who protects her from getting bullied."

"That's a good sign. She trusts you."

"I'm just worried about when we bring her home. We've been told about all the different ways she could react."

"In my research on adoption I've found that it's a common fear. We'll all be here to help you guys out."

"Thanks, Tim, it means a lot."

  
Gibbs walked into the squad room, placed a kiss on Kate's lips, and sat down at his desk whistling.

"What do you think, Ziva? Gibbs and Kate get busy this weekend or he's just in a good mood." Tony whispered loudly to Ziva, who was walking next to him.

"Lilly, Tony. Lilly." Gibbs cheerfully told the senior field agent.

"How is little Lilly? Did she enjoy the...scrapbook? That is the right word, yes?" Ziva asked eager to know about the newest addition to the NCIS family. Ziva and Kate had been getting a lot closer ever since the papers to apply to adopt were filed, maybe it was because Ziva had basically been adopted into this family.

"I think she liked the scrapbook. She asked why Abby had a collar." The whole team laughed.

"And what did you say?"

"I told her that's how Abby dresses and that answered her question."

"Children they are so innocent. They do not judge, they are just curious."

Kate nodded in agreement with Ziva all the while wondering just how much innocent their Lilly had. Lilly hadn't had an easy life, her parents died within months of each other when she was only two but she could remember them. Lilly's biological parents was one of the things Kate worried about, she worried about the day Lilly might begin forgetting what they looked like and how they loved her. Neither her or Gibbs planned on ignoring the fact that she had parents who loved her very much and were now gone. Then, Kate also wondered just how much evil the little girl had seen in foster care. Both Kate and Gibbs had been told she'd been neglected and physically abused during her time in foster care. Lilly had been removed from her last foster home, which landed her in the group home after one of her foster sisters reported that she was being molested. Lilly was yanked right out of that home and no one knew for sure if Lilly had been sexually abused, but her file said **Suspected sexual abuse in foster care.**

Gibbs looked at Kate and knew exactly what she was thinking about, Lilly. He worried about Lilly with all that she'd been through and her fear that they might not want her because she couldn't walk. He and Kate had discussed caring for an abused child at length before they were matched with Lilly and after being matched they'd talked and researched even more. They'd read and reread everything they'd been given on Lilly: family history, progress reports, social worker notes, and the few medical files they'd been allowed to see. His biggest worry was that if Lilly had been molested, she wouldn't want to get close to him.

  
"I hope Lilly's having fun." Kate said as she and Gibbs ate dinner on a bench outside the coffee shop, watching kids in costumes walk around with their parents.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I miss her too. Before we know it she'll be home."

"You sure that you're not a profiler?"

"Picked up some things over the years, but profiling is all you, love. Just know you very well." Gibbs turned to face her and kissed her.

"It's just not right, Jethro."

"I know but she'll be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"Yeah. Speaking of Christmas, we're going to my parents because we're missing Thanksgiving."

"How many kids are going to be hogging you this year?"

"Including Lilly? Four...eight nine. Nine. God it's going to be crazy."

"Katie, your parents house is always crazy."

"And you love it. You love when they run up to you saying 'Uncle Gibbs'."

"Ssh. You'll ruin my reputation." Kate laughed, resting her head against his side.

Their moment was ruined by Gibbs' cell phone ringing and by the frown on his face after he answered, Kate knew they caught a case.

"We've gotta case. A Halloween case." He groaned annoyed.

Kate sighed and reluctantly lifted her head off of her husband and stood up. Halloween cases were always the most chaotic with all the crazies out. Not to mention the crime scenes were eerie or extremely weird.

Kate was the first one to enter the squad room and was followed by Gibbs just a few seconds later. She looked over at her coworkers who were all surrounding McGee's desk with McGee talking about a girl. And Ziva, Ziva had some strange fluffy blue hat on?

  
"Met her at the Armani store. Found out we played on the same gaming server." McGee told Tony quite proud of himself.

"Since when can you afford Armani?" Tony questioned.

"Gear up." Gibbs barked and turned to give Kate an I don't want to know what's going on here look. They both turned to look at Ziva and the fluffy hat.

Ziva looked at Kate and then at Gibbs and took the hat off and smiled embarrassed, a rare emotion on the Israeli Mossad officer.

"Oh, god. They're McGee's." Ziva said defensively.

"I'm going to a costume party later tonight." McGee added.

"Not anymore, Elf Lord. General Custer has been shot, and he's got a dead skeleton in his living room." Gibbs smirked finding this amusing.

"What'd I tell you? Halloween." Tony grinned at Ziva. Clearly this was a continuation of an earlier conversation that most likely entailed Tony's Baltimore and Philly P.D. Halloween adventures.

Despite it being Halloween, their case had been pretty standard...well at least for them until they learned the little girl, Sarah was missing. Kate felt sick to her stomach after the kidnapper had called and allowed the girl to talk. The girl sounded so scared and it made Kate want Lilly close to her right then.

"We'll find her." Gibbs told her.

"I know. I just can't stop thinking of Lilly. Jethro, I want her home where I know she's safe and...I miss her."

"Lilly's okay. She's safe. I miss her too, Kate. Miss both my girls."

"Kelly." Kate whispered.

He nodded then smiled, "She was a princess for Halloween. She was seven. Kelly had gotten so much candy that night and then she hid it all underneath her bed. She didn't want me or Shannon eating it." Kate laughed.

"Thank you." Kate gave him a peck on the lips.

"Get back to work, Secret Service we've got a girl to find." He kissed her back.

"It's been four years since I was in the Secret Service...." Kate muttered as she walked away.

 

"Kate, you think Miller could've done this?" Tony asked as they along with McGee watched Gibbs interrogate or rather stare at Robert Miller the possible biological father of their missing girl.

"Parental abductions are the highest types of kidnappings. I'd say it's a good possibility he took Sarah. If she really is his he may just want to know his daughter. Knowing who your blood relatives are is a strong urge and very understandable. Though, for whatever reason this could be an attempt to get back at Mrs. Niles for not telling him he might have a daughter or for keeping him from Sarah - if she is his daughter. The question is if he does have her, where is she?"

"Hey, guys Gibbs is done." McGee told them.

"Checked Miller's alibi." Tony told Gibbs.

"He didn't do it. I know."

"You mind telling us how?" McGee asked curiously.

"He's Gibbs." Kate whispered not so quietly.

"Spent fourth minutes with him." Gibbs replied casually.

"Well, all you really did was stare at him."

"Have you ever tried reading a Klingon's face, McGee? It ain't exactly easy."

"Yeah McGeek, have you?" Tony smirked.

"Have you?" He shot back.

"Boys! Stop and get back to work. There's a seven year old girl out there!" Kate interrupted and they both stared at her.

"Gibbs is rubbing off on her way too much." Tony told McGee.

"Well she is right. Come on, Tony."

"Thank you, McGee!" Kate shouted after him and Tony glared at her.

 

They found the little girl, which allowed Kate to finally breathe. All the kidnappers wanted was the money and that pissed Kate off. She'd never understand how someone could use a child like that, for money.

"You alright?" Gibbs snuck up behind her.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"We found Sarah and we got her home. Happy ending."

"They used Sarah to get money, Gibbs! Money! How can anyone do that? She's just a child just like Lilly. God, do you think that she was ever used just for the money?"

"Kate, stop thinking and relax. Let's go home." He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Okay." She yawned.

"We calling it a night, Boss?" Tony asked loudly.

"Go home! Get some shut eye." Gibbs eyed each member of the team before walking out with Kate.

  
"Lilly will want to know about her birth family. More than she knows now." Kate's eyes drooped as she curled up against Gibbs.

"And we'll help her find out everything there is to know. She'll know her roots, Katie." He stroked her hair.

"Don't want her wondering. Or mad. Love her." Kate's speech was getting less understandable as she grew more and more tired.

"Sleep, Kate." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Mmkay." Her eyelids drooped closed and Gibbs pulled her closer.

 

 


	3. Taking Lilly home

"We get to bring her home today!" Kate happily repeated for what Gibbs believed to be about the hundredth time since she'd woken up.

"I know." He kissed her lips which seemed to make her light up even more. 

"There's a child gate at least the basement steps, the guns are locked up in the basement and in our room, safety plugs in every single outlet. What if we're forgetting something?!"

"Kate, breathe. Social worker has been here and she approved us and we've done everything she said. It's gonna be fine."

"Okay. Car seat is in the car, right?"

"Car seat's in the car and the trunk has more than enough room for her chair."

"Okay. We're good."

 

"You ready?" Marcy asked them as they walked up to the door.

"Absolutely!"

A middle aged woman answered the door before they rang the bell. 

"Good morning. I'm Helen I run this place. Jessica, wash your hands! Sorry about that. Unfortunately, we have quite a few children staying with us."

"Where's Lilly?" Marcy asked.

"I believe she and Lia are in the living room. I'll show you to her. I'm so happy that she's getting a home. The little one needs that love and stability. I've heard her rambling on and on to every adult who will listen about how her 'new mommy and daddy catch bad guys and Miss Kate is gonna teach me to ride a horsey'." 

Kate smiled, "We will learn how to ride a horse when the weather's warm again."

"Lia, Look! Miss Kate, Mister Gibbs!" Lilly exclaimed bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Hi Lil. How are you?" Kate asked.

"I good! I go home with you!"

"Yep. We're going home today. Who's your friend?" Gibbs asked the bubbling child.

"She's Lia! I telled you about Lia, my favoritest person in the world! We drawed two pictures. She keeps the one I drawed and I keep the one she drawed," Lilly paused for a moment before continuing, "Can I keep it?" 

"Of course. She gave it to you, right?" Lilly nodded. "Then it's all yours."

"Okay." She looked unsure.

"Lilly, where's your stuff?" Marcy interrupted.

"In the room. Can I show Mister Gibbs and Miss Kate?" Lilly asked and Marcy nodded.

"Someone has to carry me." Lilly said shyly.

"Alright. I got you." Gibbs said and picked up his little girl.

"You're going to have to tell us where your room is." Kate said.

"It's the first one! You can put me on the bed." 

Gibbs set her down and he Kate looked around at the little room with two bunk beds, one on each side. He could feel Kate tense up, upset that their baby had been living in such a small area with three other kids. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. 

"Where's your stuff?" Kate asked.

"Under the bed. Lia said if it's under the bed then nobody falls and gets hurt."

Kate pulled out a black garbage bag with a piece of tape with her daughter's name on it. The bag was light. So light that Kate realized why Lilly wanted to know if she could keep the drawing - she didn't have anything that was hers.

"Should we go back down?" Gibbs asked and Lilly nodded putting her arms up again for Gibbs.

Kate spotted Lia in the corner watching them. 

"Thank you for taking care of her. She really loves you." Kate told the older girl.

"She's really sweet and happy. Don't - don't hurt her, please. She really likes you and she deserves a second chance. I - she's a good girl."

"We'll take good care of her. We have every intention of adopting her."

"...She doesn't like the dark, it scares her. She needs a nightlight. And she eats her cheerios without milk but only four at a time. Oh and she needs to stretch her legs after she wakes up or else they hurt."

"Thank you. Lia, she's going to be taken care of and if you want to see her you can. You've taken care of her and protected her. In my book, you've got every right to be a part of her life." Tears started to fall from the girl's eyes.

"Lia, why you crying?! You get hurt?" Lilly asked, worried about her friend.

"No, no. I'm crying because I'm really really happy that Miss Kate and Mister Gibbs are going to take you home and take care of you."

"You can cry when you're happy?"

Lia laughed and nodded. 

"Are you ready to go, Lilly?" Marcy asked.

"Yea! Wait I need to give Lia hug!"

Lia hugged Lilly and whispered something that made Lilly smile and nod. Lilly wheeled herself back over to Kate and looked up at her.

"All ready." 

"Is there anyone else you want to say bye to?" Kate asked and the girl shook her head.

 

"What's your favorite food, Lilly?" Kate asked already knowing the answer.

"Cheeseburger! And fries!" 

"What do you say to cheeseburgers for lunch?" Gibbs asked.

"We can have cheeseburgers?" 

"Yep. Kate makes very yummy ones."

"How much longer?"

"Five minutes, Lil."

 

"We're here. Do you need help with your seatbelt?" Kate chirped.

"I do it." Lilly whispered nervous now that they had arrived home.

"Okay." 

Kate picked up Lilly and got her into the chair and pushed her up to the door where a ramp specifically a purple ramp had been put in by Gibbs. 

Gibbs bent down next to the girl and whispered, as if it were a secret, "We didn't think your chair could climb steps so we made a ramp for you." Lilly laughed softly and both of her soon to be parents smiled as they heard her melodious laugh and hoped they'd hear more of it.

"Welcome home." Kate said as they entered the house. Lilly's eyes widened as she looked around and took in the sight of her new home.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?" Gibbs asked and she nodded.

Lilly was wide-eyed and quiet as they showed her the house. She did exclaim happily that she saw flowers in the garden though. 

"Do-do I hab a room or I sleep on floor?" Lilly bit her lip.

"You have a room. Remember when we went to McDonalds we showed you a picture of your room," Kate asked and the girl nodded, "Well we were just saving the best for last. You never have to sleep on the floor...unless you want to." A small, amused smile crept into Lilly's face.

"Here's Lilly's room." Gibbs said as he pushed open the door.

Lilly gasped and they saw her eyes light up as she looked around. "Ponies! There ponies and purple and pink and lots of horseys!"

"Do you like it?" Kate asked nervous.

"Can Pegasus sleep wit me?" 

"All your animals can sleep with you if you want." Gibbs told her. 

"Let's unpack you. Is that okay?" Kate asked and Lilly nodded.

"Can-can I sit on bed?"

"Absolutely." Gibbs put her in the bed and they both watched as Lilly laid back against the soft blankets and wiggled into them, looking positively awestruck.

Kate room out the old clothes from Lilly's garbage bag and hung them in the closet even though she planned on never letting Lilly wear them again. The picture that Lia had drawn her was put on her dresser in an empty picture frame Kate had. Lilly watched Kate closely and then the little dog came running in the room and jumped up onto the bed making Lilly squeal happily.

"Doggie!" Tori licked the child's cheek and then plopped down beside her. Lilly hesitated before putting her hand out to rub the little dog. Tori rolled over happy as Lilly rubbed her. 

"You're dog might have found a new favorite." Gibbs whispered to his wife.

"That's fine with me. Look at her." She whispered back as they both watched their daughter giggling and playing with the dog that was once an orphan too.


	4. Day One

  
Kate watched as Lilly's eyes began to droop after she'd gobbled up her dinner.

"Looks like it's time for someone to go to bed." Kate announced.

"I not tired." Lilly insisted.

"You're not?"

"Nope." She yawned.

"You're yawning and your eyes are drooping."

"Wa's drooping?"

"It's when your eyes start to close."

"I only a little bit tired."

"If you're a little bit tired then maybe Lilly should get into her jammies."

"Okay."

  
Kate carried Lilly up the stairs and placed her on her new bed, which the child had come to love in just the past couple hours.

"Which one, Lilly?" Kate asked gesturing to the drawer with neatly folded pajamas.

"I can pick?" Lilly asked surprised.

"Yes. You're the one wearing them." She replied gently as she picked up a couple pairs of pajamas and set them on the bed.

Lilly's eyes light up like it was Christmas and pursed her lips as she studied each outfit before she finally settled on a pink and white nightgown with a puppy on it.

"I like doggies and horseys."

"I know. And I think that real doggie at the end of the bed really likes you too." Kate turned her head to motion towards the Jack Terrier watching them.

"Where does she sleep?"

"Sometimes she sleeps with me and Gibbs and sometimes she sleeps on the couch."

"She sleep alone?"

"Sometimes she does. I think tonight she might sleep in your room."

"I don't like sleeping by myself." Lilly admitted as she played with the frilly ends of her nightgown.

Gibbs knocked on the door before entering the room. "Are you ready for bed?"

Lilly nodded. "Good. Then I guess I could read you a story." Gibbs watched as Lilly used what seemed like all her strength to sit up further.

"I've got a story about a princess or a story about a bear. Which one should we read tonight?"

"Princess! Please?"

"Princess it is." Gibbs opened to the first page of The Princess and the Pea and began reading. Lilly laid back down and Tori made her way to within arm's reach of the child , who began petting her as she listened to the story.

Kate carefully snuck out of the room to take a shower and change into her own pajamas and when she returned Lilly was sound asleep with one hand on Tori and Gibbs was half whispering the end of the story to their sleeping daughter.

"How long did it take her to fall asleep?" Kate whispered as she tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Not long. She fought the whole time though. Promised that if she fell asleep we'd finish the story tomorrow. That's when she stopped being so stubborn." Gibbs told her smiling.

"She's gonna get so stubborn with you as her dad."

"Says Caitlin Gibbs, ex Secret Service Agent turned NCIS who's stubborn as hell."

"Ssh! Don't say that around her!"

"Sh-," Gibbs smirked, "Shoot I forgot."

"Now that was intentional!" Kate loudly whispered.

"You caught me." He kissed her tenderly. "Ready for bed, mommy?"

Kate smiled sheepishly, "Absolutely. Who knows what time she'll wake up at with the long day she's had. What if she has nightmares? It was a long day both physically and emotionally for her, Jethro. What if-" Gibbs put a finger over her lips.

"Whatever happens we'll figure it out. Okay?"

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Kate snuggled up against his chest.

"Always nice to be reminded. Love you too, Katie."

 

When both Kate and Gibbs awoke at oh eight hundred Lilly was already awake in her bed quietly rubbing Tori.

"Are you awake?" Kate asked when she peaked into Lilly's room and saw her eyes opened.

"I'm awake, Miss Kate. Tori's still sleepy."

"Lets get you dressed then. Do you know what you want to wear?"

Lilly shook her head no so Kate got out a orangey red dress and a couple of long sleeved shirts, a pair of jeans, and a skirt.

"Can I wear the dress, pwease?"

"Of course you may."

Lilly was content to rub Tori for a few minutes while Kate got dressed and Gibbs made breakfast.

"Kate, I think you have the wrong girl. That's not Lilly, that's a princess." Gibbs teased when he saw Kate emerge with Lilly in her arms.

"I got the wrong girl?" Kate pretended to be shocked and she stared at Lilly. "If you're not our Lilly then who are you?"

Lilly giggled, "I'm Lilly! You silly. I just wearing a dress. Promise I'm Lilly."

Gibbs knelt down next to her and paused for a moment before announcing, "She's right. She is our Lilly!"

Lilly laughed some more. "See, I say so!" Kate laughed at the hint of sass in the child's voice.

"Are you hungry, Lilly? Because I think I made too much food for me and Kate to eat."

"I hungry!"

"Good, because if you aren't then I'd have to eat all your food and I bet my tummy would hurt." Kate teased.

"What we eating?"

"We are eating pancakes and sausage!" Gibbs announced as he flipped a pancake onto a plate.

"We've got to wash our hands before we eat and when we're done doing that the food should be all ready."

  
Gibbs set down a plate with a Mickey Mouse shaped pancake and whipped cream in front of Lilly who excitedly said, "It's a mouse!"

"That's right. Do you recognize the mouse at all?" Gibbs asked.

"It's the mouse that that in the movie! Mickey Mouse!"

"What's your favorite movie?" Gibbs asked while Kate got them both food.

"Um...I like the one with the fishy named Nemo and and the one with Ariel! She's a mermaid and she she talks to a fish and a what's the animal that's red and pinches?"

"A crab." Kate sat down next to Lilly and pretended to pinch her, which caused her to start giggling and then coughing on her food. "Are you okay?" Both Gibbs and Kate asked at the same time.

"Mhmm Miss Kate made me laugh when I swallow. The crab his name is S-ebastian. And the fishy is Flounder."

"What about Nemo, does he talk to other fish?" Gibbs asked.

"Nemo is is a clown fish but he doesn't look scary like a clown. Nemo talks to all the animals that are in the water! I don't think he can talk to people just like real fish. Cause real fish only make noises like blub blub." Lilly proceeded to puff up her cheeks and make quiet popping noises with her lips. Kate covered her mouth to prevent her laughs from escaping and Gibbs looked amused.

  
"I was thinking that it's a nice day and that we could go to the park. Would you like to go to the park?" Kate asked.

Lilly looked down at the floor. "I can't get up on the slide or the swing alone. No one help me if we go to the park. Only Lia but Lia had school." Kate kneeled down next to Lilly and saw the tears running down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. We don't have to go to the park but if we do Gibbs and I want you to have fun so we'd help you. I don't think it's very nice to take you to the park and not help you get on the slides." Kate wiped a tear from Lilly's cheek.

"You help me?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I pinky promise." Kate held out her pinky and Lilly wrapped her tiny finger around Kate's.

"Okay. We go to park, please?"

"Well let's get you a jacket first. We don't want you getting cold."

  
The park was too far for them to walk to in November especially with Lilly in a wheelchair so they drove. Kate wondered if their Lilly would ever be able to walk on her own even just a step or two as Gibbs pushed her to the playground and set her on the swing.

Lilly squealed as Gibbs gave her a big push and the swing was getting high enough to make Kate glare at Gibbs.

"Having fun up there, Miss Lilly?" Kate asked.

"I'm a bird!" She shouted back and Kate grinned.

"So?" Gibbs asked her.

"What?" Kate asked, her eyes still fixed on the swinging girl.

"You're a mom. How's it feel?"

"Even better than I imagined. Look at her, Jethro, she's amazing and she's ours."

"Can I go on the slide?" Lilly asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"Which one?" Kate asked.

"Umm the spiny one." Lilly replied pointing to the slide that went around itself.

"Are you sure? Doesn't it look scary?"

Lilly giggled, "No. It not scary, it fun!"

"Okay then."

They stayed at the park for about an hour and Kate and Gibbs took turn getting her up on the slide, which had now worn her out. Lilly was now napping on the couch with the stuffed horse they'd given her, Pegasus clutched closely to her chest and her thumb in her mouth. Kate couldn't help but watch her daughter sleep. She still couldn't wrap her head around how Lilly was now hers and Jethro's baby girl. Lilly looked so angelic in her sleep.

"How'd we get so lucky?"

"No idea. How long do ya think she'll sleep for?"

"Maybe an hour or so." Kate guessed.

"Who knew going down slides was so tiring." Gibbs chuckled.

"I'll start lunch. Hot dogs?"

"Sounds good. Don't put mine on one of your organic multi grain whole wheat bread."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Jethro, it's wheat bread. It's not going to kill you and anyways we only have 'regular' hotdog buns."

  
Gibbs went and woke Lilly up when lunch was ready. It had been over a long time since he got to wake up his little girl. He loved that sweet sleepy look they had when they woke up. Lilly didn't say a word only used all her strength to prop herself up and put an arm up indicating that he could pick her up. He picked her up and she nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

"Did you have a good nap?" He asked softly as she was still waking up.

"Mmm. I no see any monstas when I being asleep." She mumbled.

"That's good." He held her a bit tighter and then set her down in her chair and she did her own seatbelt.

"Lilly's awake in time for lunch. Are you hungry?" Kate asked joyfully.

"Yes."

"Good. I made hotdogs and potato chips. Would you like water or milk?"

"Milk please. Lia says it'll make my legs strong and maybe I can walk." She promptly informed them.

"Milk it is!" Gibbs went and got her a sippy cup and filled it with milk while Kate got Lilly food.

Lilly looked at her food and waited until she saw Gibbs pop a chip into his mouth before asking, "Can I eat?"

Kate raised her eyebrow, surprised and confused. "Of course. You don't need to ask if we've given you food." Lilly nodded and slowly put a chip in her mouth and then another when she saw she wasn't being lied to.

"Don't you want any of your hotdog?" Gibbs asked as Lilly finished the last chip on her plate.

Lilly looked down at the plate then up at Gibbs and the Kate and shrugged, which Kate took as a go ahead. Lilly's arm shook as she brought the fork to her mouth and it was then that Kate realized they really needed to get her into physical therapy sooner rather than later. She shot Gibbs a 'We need to talk' look and he nodded. He probably already knew what she wanted to speak about.

"I done."

About half of the hotdog was left on the plate. "Okay, kiddo." Gibbs replied as he retrieved Lilly's plate.

"What would you like to do?"

"I wanna play with Tori!" Lilly exclaimed and then looked down.

"Do you want to go in the backyard and throw balls for her?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, please."

Kate got Lilly bundled up in her coat and put a hat on her and handed her a few tennis balls. Gibbs had already taken Tori outside.

"Tori!" Lilly yelled at the terrier who came bouncing at Lilly who had the tennis ball. Tori jumped at her and licked her leg.

"Down, doggy. Silly. Go get it!" Lilly threw the ball a couple yards and the dog races after it. Lilly laughed a sweet melodic laugh as Tori dropped the ball, which then rolled away from her before she went tearing after it again.

  
"What did ya wanna talk about?" Gibbs asked as he sat down next to Kate.

"She needs physical therapy. Did you see her arm shake as she ate lunch? Her muscles they're weak."

"I saw and I agree. It's outrageous that she hasn't been getting it."

"She's been abused, hasn't she. Her behavior could be mistaken for just being shy but you see the way she looks down after she's excited or wants something. And the ridiculously good manners she has even when they're not needed." Kate looked at the smiling child as the dog leaped onto her lap with a ball in mouth.

"Yeah, Katie, she has."

"It's not right! She's only four years old. Four! She's a baby, our baby. I wish we were able to know exactly what happened to her so we can help her."

"I know. We'll figure it out though. She'll tell us when she's ready and when that time comes we'll be there for her. Okay?" Gibbs wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay."

 


	5. New People Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly meets Abby and McGee

 

"Good morning, Lil." Kate greeted little girl who was waiting for her.

"Good morning."

"How long have you been awake?" Kate asked noticing how Lilly didn't seem tired.

"I waked up when the sky was bright and dark."

"You've been up for a while then." Kate felt horrible that she'd been awake for over an hour and had been laying in bed alone.

"What would you like to wear today Miss Lilly?" Kate asked as she held a purple dress in one hand and a jean skirt in the other.

"Puwple please."

"Purple it is. Are you hungry?"

"I a little hungwy." Lilly replied as her stomach growled.

Kate laughed. "Let's get you dressed and then we can go see what Gibbs made for breakfast."

  
"Good morning." Gibbs kisses Kate and ruffles Lilly's hair.

"I'm hungwy." Lilly told Gibbs.

"I guess we better feed you then. Don't want you wasting away." Gibbs replied.

Lilly managed to push her chair a couple of feet before looking at Kate with her big green eyes saying "help".

In that moment, Kate was extremely glad they had an appointment with a physical therapist that day and one with an occupational therapist on Thursday.

"Katie, Mickey Mouse pancakes for you?"

"Have I told you that you're amazing?" Kate kissed Gibbs and then they heard Lilly say "yuck" and they both laughed.

"Eat your breakfast, little flower." Kate said.

"Okay. I like pancakes lots. And whipped cream it yummy."

"Remember yesterday when we told you that you'd get to meet our friends today?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. Are they gonna come here?"

"Yes. Tim and Abby are going to come at lunch time and then Tony and Ziva will come when we eat dinner."

"They eat with us?"

"They'll eat with us."

"You give them food and they not hungry anymore?"

"That's right. We don't want anyone to be hungry." Kate told her.

Lilly nodded, "Okay."

"Lilly, have you been hungry before?" Kate asked softly.

"Yes. They say I bad and can't eat. It hurt my tummy. I not hungry now - I have pancakes!" Lilly quickly added.

"You have food now and Kate and I aren't going to let you go hungry." Gibbs said as Lilly continued eating.

  
When Lilly finished eating, Gibbs had put her on the couch and put on season street for her.

  
"How are you doing?" Gibbs whispered as they washed dishes.

"I know that she's been abused and neglected, but hearing about it from her - just the way she asked us....She was so concerned and worried and it breaks my heart. Jethro, if she's even comfortable opening up about the rest, I don't know if I'll be able to not break down crying. She's my baby."

"I know, Katie. Makes me so mad to think that someone could do this to a little girl, our little girl and get away with it. That she suffered. The only comfort is that she's safe now. She has an amazing, caring, beautiful mom." He kissed her cheek.

"Don't let Lilly see you kissing me." Kate cracked a smile.

"Physical therapy evaluation at 10:00?"

"Yep. I'll go get ready."

  
"Lilly, we're going to go meet someone today who's going to help your body get a bit better." Kate started off. Lilly's eyes widened with interest and Kate continued, "We're going to meet a physical therapist named Erin. She helps kids with cerebral palsy, like you."

"Walk?"

"Maybe. We'll have to see what she says. We're going to leave in a little bit. Okay?"

"Okay! Elmo says "G" is for gwass."

"That's right. G is for grass." Kate praised and Lilly beamed.

  
Kate and Gibbs filled out the paperwork while Lilly clutched onto Pegasus as she looked around the physical therapy place. It was bright and looked very kid friendly. There were other children in wheelchairs and some with walkers, which both Kate and Gibbs hoped would allow Lilly to see there are other kids like her.

A woman with light brown hair and freckles approached them.

"Hello, I'm Erin. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs." She held her hand out and they both shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Kate replied.

"You must be Lilly." Erin kneeled down to Lilly's level. Lilly looked at Kate and then back at Erin and nodded shyly.

"You're Lilly and who is your horse?"

"Pegasus." Lilly whispered and clutched onto her pink horse.

"That's a very pretty name. Today, we're just gonna play a couple games and I'm gonna chat with...." Erin looked at Gibbs and Kate unsure of what Lilly called them.

"Kate and Gibbs." Gibbs told her.

"with Kate and Gibbs. Does that sound okay?"

Lilly bit her lip and nodded.

"Alright! Why don't you follow me." Erin lead them into a purple and blue room with a table like in a doctor's office, bouncy balls, and a bunch of other therapy related things.

"Lilly, how old are you?"

"Four." Lilly said quietly focusing on her horse.

"And what is your favorite color?"

"Pupwle!" Lilly said happily.

"I like purple too. Do you think you could draw me a picture? I've got some purple crayons." Lilly nodded.

Erin watched the way Lilly gripped the crayon and the way she moved her arm.

"I read Lilly's file. And it looks like she the last time she had physical therapy was about two years ago. Is that right?"

"I know an older girl who was with her for quite some time helped her with stretching and stuff but as far as official physical therapy, we only know what the social worker told us." Kate replied.

"Okay. This is all still very new to you both then?"

"She came home a week ago." Gibbs said.

"Oh. I see. That's okay" She turned to Lilly, "How's that picture?"

  
Kate and Gibbs watched as Lilly did various little tasks or as Erin called them "games" with Lilly. They were both shocked at just how weak she seemed. It seemed as if Lilly knew she should have been able to push a ball with her foot, but she couldn't and the sad, frustrated look on her face was heartbreaking. By the end, their little Lilly was exhausted.

"You did a really good job, Lilly." Erin told her. "I think you get to pick out a sticker for all that hard work." Lilly looked through the basket of stickers and picked out a my little pony sticker.

"She has a form of cerebral palsy called spastic diplegia. Now, how familiar are you with it?"

"Not very. We did some reading." Kate said.

"Okay. So Lilly's legs are both very stiff and her right arm is also pretty stiff. Her arm isn't nearly as affected as her legs, which is good. However, she should have been in physical therapy since she was diagnosed."

"Okay. So how do we help her? Will she be able to walk or stand on her own?" Gibbs asked.

"In my experience, children with her condition lead relatively normal lives including walking and standing. Lots of children will use walkers or canes. Lilly can probably get to that point of standing and walking with assistance but it's going to take a lot of long and hard work on her behalf especially since she hasn't been getting any sort of physical or occupational therapy. Right now I'd like to have her stretching the muscles in her legs and arm. Massaging her muscles can help too. When she takes a warm bath have her try and stretch on her own."

"I'd like to start off by seeing Lilly twice a week and she's going to be getting occupational therapy too, which will probably be twice a week as well. It's gonna be a long road for her." She gestured to the half asleep child.

"We know."

"Alright. I'd like to start seeing her regularly as of next week."

  
Gibbs picked up Lilly and brought into the house while Kate got the wheelchair. Their little girl was sound asleep. He laid her on the couch figuring that if he put her in her bed and she woke up alone she might be scared. Down here they'd be able to see when she woke up.

"Twice a week. She's going to be exhausted." Kate whispered.

"Can't understand why none of her foster parents got her any therapy. Now she's going to have to work twice as hard because those S.O.Bs didn't help her." Gibbs was angry. Kate put her hand on his shoulder.

"She's a fighter, remember. We'll be there for her every step of the way."

"Kate, just look how tired she is. She didn't even wake up when we got home."

"I know. I know. Do you think we should still have a McGee and Abby for lunch?"

"We told her they'd be coming over and we don't want her to think that was a lie. Bet Abby's got presents for her."

"That's true. Abby definitely has presents. They're going to spoil Lilly."

  
"Ssh she's sleeping." Kate had run to the door as soon as she heard the car in their driveway.

"Okay! We'll be quiet." Abby whispered loudly.

"Thanks. She had a tiring morning."

"Physical therapy tire her out?" McGee asked.

"She was asleep before we got her into the car. Didn't even wake up when we got home."

"Kate, she's adorable!" Abby said when she saw the girl asleep on the couch clutching her stuffed animal.

"Don't I know it." Kate grinned.

"Hey Abs, McGee." Gibbs greeted them.

"Gibbs, she's so cute!"

"Takes after Kate."

"Are you calling me cute?" She asked hand on hip.

"Cute and fistey and stubborn." He grinned.

"Anything else?"

"Well yeah but I didn't think you'd want me to say it in front of the guests." He gave her his innocent grin.

"Jethro...." Kate shook her head.

"I'm curious now." Abby added.

"I'm not." McGee commented not needing to know about his boss and Kate's personal life.

"Lunch is ready. You can sit down." Gibbs announced.

"I'll go get Lilly."

Lilly was stirring lightly in her sleep and Kate gently put her hand on her shoulder.

"Lil, it's lunch time. Time to get up." She stirred a little more before opening her emerald eyes.

"Lunch?"

"Yes sweetie it's lunch time."

"Oh. Are other peoples here? I hear voices that not you or mister Gibbs."

"Abby and Tim are here. Remember this morning when I told you'd they would come over?"

"Yes. Is Abby the girl with the collar?" Lilly asked quietly, looking around as if she might get in trouble.

Kate laughed "Yes, that's Abby."

"I hungwy now."

"Okay! Let's get you some food." Lilly clutched Pegasus in one arm as Kate picked her up.

Gibbs grinned as Kate brought Lilly into the kitchen.

"Did you have a good nap, Lil?" He asked and Lilly nodded, pressing her head further into Kate's shoulder.

"This is Abby and that's Tim." Gibbs introduced. Lilly looked up and studied them.

"Hi Lilly! I'm Abby. I'm so happy to finally meet you!"

"Hi." Lilly said.

"I'm Tim. We're really happy that you're here. We've been waiting to meet you."

Lilly looked at Gibbs and Kate. "Meet me?"

"Yep. They've been waiting to meet you. When we told them that you were going to be our daughter they wanted to meet you right then." Gibbs told her.

"Okay. I'm rweally hungwy now."

"Who do ya want to sit by?"

"Mo - Miss Kate." Lilly stumbled. She looked around nervously and then up at Kate who smiled at her and put her down. Gibbs put a grilled ham and cheese sandwich in front of her that was already cut into fourths for her. She didn't touch her food she waited until everyone else had food and had begun to eat.

Abby looked at Lilly and then at Kate and Gibbs curiously.

"Lilly, what's your horse's name?" Abby asked.

"Her name Pegasus 'cause she pink! I like pink and puwple. They my favorite."

"Is a Pegasus the one with a horn is that a unicorn?" McGee asked.

"A Pegasus has wings and the unicown has a horn." Lilly explained.

"Okay. Pegasus has wings and unicorn has a horn. And horse doesn't have wings or a horn, right?"

"Yea. Pegasus is a horsey but she pink."

"McGee, how don't you know this stuff? I thought you had a younger sister." Abby teased.

"It's been awhile! And now Lilly's here to remind me."

"What do you think of Tori?" Abby asked, spotting the dog sit in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Torwi soft and she sleeps in my bed! I like Torwi." Lilly said happily.

"Tori has a new favorite. Spends more time following Lilly than Kate." Gibbs grinned.

"Awww. That's so cute." Abby squealed and Lilly looked at Kate and Gibbs confused.

"Towri likes to play...play fetch." At the mention of her name the little dog came and sat on the floor next to Lilly.

"My food, silly doggy. You have food over there." She told the dog who didn't move.

"Tori, behave." Kate scolded the dog.

"Did you know that me and Kate dressed Tori up when Kate first got her?"

"You dress up Towri?" Lilly asked not quite sure how you dress a dog.

"Yup. When Kate brought her back to NCIS with her we put a tutu on her and she had a black spiky collar. I'll have to find those pictures."

"Tony thought I took his hat." McGee glared at Abby and Lilly sunk into her chair.

"Lilly, are you okay?" Gibbs asked noticing the change in her.

"He's mad." She whispered.

"No, no. He's just teasing Abby. He's not really mad at her." Gibbs assured her.

Lilly looked skeptically at McGee and then at Gibbs. "No hitting?"

"No hitting. We don't hit when we're mad."

"Why not?" Lilly asked curiously. She didn't understand why they didn't hit when they were mad. When people were mad at her they hit her.

"Because hitting is bad and it hurts other people." Kate told her.

"People who hit me are bad?"

Gibbs and Kate both glanced at each other before Gibbs spoke. "No one should hit you, Lilly. No one especially little girls should be getting hit."

"Oh." Lilly left it at that and went back to nibbling at her food.

McGee mouthed "Sorry" to Kate and Gibbs.

  
"Are you finished eating?" Kate asked Lilly who no longer was eating.

Lilly thought before answering, "Yes. Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry if you're not hungry anymore." Gibbs told her.

"Present time!" Abby exclaimed bouncing out of her chair.

"Lets go to the living room to open presents." Kate said as she picked up her and Lilly's plates.

Gibbs waited for Lilly to lift her hands up before picking her up and bringing her back to the living room and setting her on the couch where she'd been napping.

Abby and Tim both had a present in their hands.

"Open Abby's first. She's been really excited to give it to you." Tim told her.

"The presents are for me?!" Lilly's voice got higher as she got excited.

"They're a welcome home present for you." Kate informed her.

"Home." Lilly whispered just barely audible.

Abby placed the present next to Lilly.

"Go ahead, you can open it." Gibbs told her.

Lilly carefully unwrapped the gift and looked curiously at the volcano image on the box.

"With that you can make you're own volcano explode. It makes a mess and it looks really cool." Abby explained happily and Lilly ooo-ed.

"Maybe tomorrow we can make it." Kate told her.

"Okay." Lilly replied still examining the box.

"You have another gift. This one's from Tim." Kate told her.

"It big!"

"Do you think it's bigger than you?" Gibbs asked.

Lilly looked at the wrapped gift and bit her lip. "I thinks it's bigger than me. Not bigger than me and my chair though."

Lilly tore the paper off the paper to reveal a safari water table.

"It's a elephant!" Lilly exclaimed happily.

"Looks like a lot of animals. We're gonna have to set this up somewhere where water won't get everywhere. It looks like a lot of fun." Gibbs said.

"I played with one like this before. It fun."

"Next time I come over maybe you'll be able to show me how to use it?" McGee asked her.

"You come back?"

"Abby and I will definitely be back."

"Lil, what do you say to Tim and Abby for your presents?" Gibbs prompted.

"Tank you!"

"You're welcome." Both of them replied.

"We'll see you soon. Have Kate take pictures of the volcano. Okay?" Abby said as she picked up her coat.

"Okay."

"Okay. Have fun with your new toys. We will see you soon. Kate, Gibbs, are you gonna bring her to NCIS? That would be awesome!"

"Abby, maybe after Thanksgiving when we've settled in some more."

"Oh yeah. Alright. Make sure you get pictures of her first science experiment. I've gotta go finish processing evidence."

  
"They nice." Lilly said softly when it was just her, Gibbs, and Kate left.

"They are very nice. Abby's my best friend and she has a lot of energy."

"Everyone who's going to meet you is nice. We won't let anyone mean around you." Gibbs told her.

"Lilly, if anyone ever hurts you, you know you can tell me or Gibbs right? Hurting someone is a bad thing. Okay?"

"A monster hurted me lots. And so did the other ones." Lilly whispered and then began sucking on her thumb.

"It's okay now baby. No one is going to hurt you."

Lilly clutched Pegasus with her free hand and studied Kate's face before nodding.

 

 


	6. Meeting Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly meets Tony, Ziva, and Jenny. Lilly also reveals a secret.

Meeting Part 2

"They like me?" Lilly asked Gibbs.

"Yea they'll like you. Where's Pegasus?" He responded.

Lilly pulled the horse up from between her and the chair. "Hewe."

"Would you like to help Kate make dinner?"

"I can help?"

"Yea. You're a good helper right?"

"I vewy good helpa." Lilly said very seriously.

"Let's go see what Kate needs help with."

Lilly pushed herself in to the kitchen where Kate was boiling water and had a bunch of vegetables on the table.

"Hey. I brought reinforcements."

"You did? Who?" Kate asked.

"Me! I help!" Lilly announced.

"Okay. Wash your hands and then Gibbs you do the cutting and Lilly can put everything in and mix up the salad."

"We're on it."

Kate smiled as she watched Lilly pick up the chopped pieces of tomato from Gibbs and put into the salad. Every once and a while he'd take a baby carrot and offer it to Lilly and Pegasus who was sitting on the table. Lilly would happily take it like it was their secret. The two were working quietly and it was so cute. Kate snuck a picture of them preparing the salad.

"Ah!" Kate twirled around at Lilly's voice but Lilly was laughing and she had a piece of tomato on her face. Gibbs was grinning and Kate knew he had thrown it at her.

"Lilly, get him back." Kate whispered loudly. Lilly turned to look at Kate and then picked up one of the bad parts of the tomato and flung it at Gibbs.

Lilly giggled and threw a piece of lettuce at him. Gibbs retaliated by putting carrot shavings on her nose, which she shook off.

"Okay that's enough. Go get cleaned up. You can have more fun later after we've eaten this lovely salad." Kate told her husband and daughter.

"I do good?" Lilly asked Kate.

"You did a very good job. Thank you for helping." Lilly beamed and then looked at Gibbs who ruffled her hair.

"Don't mess up her hair." Kate scolded.

 

"Jethro, get the door please." Kate called as she helped Lilly move from her wheelchair to her chair at the table.

"Oh she is precious." Kate heard Ziva whisper to Tony.

"Lilly, this is Ziva and Tony." Kate introduced.

"Tony and Zea wowrk wit you." Lilly stated.

"That's right." Gibbs said.

"Hi Lilly. I'm Ziva."

"Zea pwetty."

"The munchkin's right. Ziva is very pretty." Tony grinned.

"Not as pretty as you. You have such pretty eyes." Ziva told the little girl who lit up at the compliment.

"Zea sit here?" Lilly pointed to the chair next to her.

"I can sit there if you would like, motek."

"My name's Lilly not mo-mokeck."

"Motek is a Hebrew word for sweetie or darling. It's what we call our little family members." Ziva explained.

"Oh. I hungwy now." She looked at Kate.

Kate made Lilly a small plate and then placed the spaghetti and salad in front of Tony and Ziva so they could serve themselves.

"Here you go." Kate set the plate in front of Lilly and then sat down next to her. Tony sat across from Ziva and Gibbs sat across from Lilly.

"Did Jenny mention what time she'd be here?" Kate asked.

"She told me she will be here at 6:30." Ziva said.

"Hey Lilly. What's your favorite movie?" Tony asked.

" _Finding Nemo_ a-and _The Little Mermaid_. Awiel is a merwmaid and she can't walk like me."

"Those are good movies. I love movies."

"I like movies with horses too. Pegasus is a pink horsey!" Lilly held up the stuffed animal.

"Careful Lil. You don't want to get her dirty." Gibbs told her

"I caweful. Pegasus sit in the chaiwr too." Lilly told him very seriously.

Gibbs smiled at Kate. Lilly had Pegasus next to her while she ate.

"This is good." Tony said in between bites.

"Eat your salad Tony. Lilly made it." Kate told him.

"Oh okay."

"This is delicious salad, Lilly." Ziva chimed.

"Tank you. Mista Gibbs helped me."

"Ziver, DiNozzo keepin' the team afloat?" Gibbs questioned.

"It is going well. I am keeping him in scrape."

"Shape. It's keeping him in shape." Tony corrected.

"Who that?" Lilly asked when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Probably Jenny." Kate answered as she headed towards the door.

  
"I still can't believe he actually locks the door." Jenny said. Kate laughed.

"Come in. Tony and Ziva are already here."

"And how is Lilly?"

"She's doing well. I think she's got Ziva wrapped around her finger."

  
"Director, you're late." Tony accused.

"Lilly this is Jenny. Jenny, our daughter Lilly." Gibbs introduced.

"Hello Lilly."

"Hi." Lilly whispered.

"Do you remember the picture book?" Gibbs asked her.

Lilly nodded. "You says Zea from far away an' Tony is silly an' Jenny she important. Her hair is orange. Pretty."

"That's right. You've got a good memory." Kate told her and Lilly's face lit up.

"Have you already met Abby and McGee?" Jenny asked and Lilly nodded.

The six of them ate and talked. Lilly had finished her food and then quietly played with her horse.

"Is Pegasus your favorite toy?" Ziva questioned.

"Miss Kate and Mista' Gibbs gived me Pegasus. Pegasus soft. See!" Lilly held out the horse for Ziva to feel.

"She is very soft. When I was little I had a stuffed bunny and I took it everywhere with me."

"You have bunny still?"

"My bunny is in Israel."

"Far away."

"Yes. Far away."

"Wherwe Iswael?" Lilly asked her foster parents.

"It's across the ocean and all the way in Europe." Gibbs told her.

"Okay." Lilly went back to eating satisfied with the answer.

"So how is everything going?" Jenny asked.

"Good. Really good." Kate smiled.

"Ziva and I got the little one some presents." Tony said.

"She can open them after dinner." Kate replied.

  
Lilly eventually finished and played with Pegasus while the adults finished up.

"Lilly, Tony and Ziva got you some presents would you like to open them?" Kate asked.

"Yes please."

Ziva made Tony go to the car to get the gifts. Kate picked up one and gave it to Lilly. Lilly once again carefully unwrapped her present. A smile made its way onto her face when she saw what was inside.

"Movies!"

"What movies did you get?" Gibbs asked.

"Umm _Cindawella_ a-and this one has cars."

"That's called _Cars_ it's about a race car who gets lost and he has a friend who's an old truck. It's a good movie. Brand new." Tony told her.

"You watch children's movies?" Jenny asked smirking.

"It was research. I didn't think Kate and Gibbs would be happy if I got her James Bond." Tony defended.

"This is one is from Ziva."

Lilly's face lit up when she saw what was inside.

"Puzzles! I like puzzles. Lia and me do puzzles. She helped me make a weally big one." Lilly held out her arms for emphasis.

"This one is a picture of the dessert in Israel and I thought you might like a puzzle with horses." Ziva knelt down next to her.

"Tank you." Lilly told Tony and Ziva and then looked for approval from Kate and Gibbs who nodded.

"You are welcome, motek. You have fun with those. We will see you again soon. Yes?"

"Yes you will." Kate replied.

  
"I think someone should get ready for bed." Gibbs said as he saw Lilly yawn as she worked on her horse puzzle.

"Okay."

"Bath time and then bed. Okay?" Lilly nodded.

"Where Miss Kate go?"

"She went to get into her jammies."

"Oh."

  
Gibbs got Lilly's pajamas and brought them to the bathroom and filled up the tub with water making sure to add in a few bath toys for her. It had been a long time since he'd gotten a little girl ready for bed. So far Kate had been the one to bathe Lilly and get her dressed.

"Can you take your own clothes off or do you need help?"

Lilly bit her lip. "I do it."

He had Lilly sitting on the ledge of the tub. He figured it would be easier for her to get in from. Lilly got her dress mostly off but got stuck with trying to get it over her arms and head so, he helped pull it off and then she started crying.

"No!" She cried.

"What's wrong, Lilly?"

"No! Want Miss Kate." She cried and seemed to try and curl up but instead fell back into the tub.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Gibbs asked terrified.

"I want Miss Kate." She cried curling up in the tub.

"Okay. I'll get Kate. Okay?"

Gibbs called out for Kate who came running.

"What happened!?" She demanded.

"She was getting ready for the bath and her dress got stuck. Helped her out of it and she started cryin' then fell into the tub."

"I've got this. Okay?" Gibbs nodded and left.

"Hey Lilly. It's okay. I'm here. Did you get hurt?"

Her cries got softer and she seemed to calm down some.

"I not hurt."

"That's good. Why are you upset?" Kate asked and Lilly looked away from her.

"The monsta."

"What monster, baby?"

"He hurted me. I didn't like it. Hurt lots." Lilly whispered.

"Can I wash your hair?"

Lilly nodded and Kate shampooed her hair and rinsed it. Lilly didn't say a word until Kate had gave her the soap to wash herself.

"I do it?"

"You're a big girl. You wash yourself, but if you need help I'll help you."

"The monsta no let me. He hurted me here." Lilly pointed to her privates and though Kate had been warned it was a possibility Lilly had suffered sexual abuse; in that moment it felt like her world froze. She had no idea what to say and her heart broke in half.

"In so sorry, Lilly. No one should touch you there. Gibbs and I won't. Those are your privates. No one should see or touch them. Only mommies and daddies if they're helping you go potty or if you get an owwie there and you need help. Or a doctor if you're sick there." Kate explained calmly. Lilly looked skeptically and kind of surprised.

"Mista Gibbs no monsta?"

"No. He's not a monster. He's a good person. He loves me and he loves you lots."

"Love me?"

"Yes. I love you and Gibbs loves you. Is that why you didn't want Gibbs to give you a bath? You were scared?" Lilly gave a barely visible nod.

Kate tucked Lilly (and Tori) into bed. Little Lilly could barely keep her eyes opened as Kate had tucked her in. She was out like a light.

"I love you Lilly. Sleep tight, sweetie." Kate kissed the sleep girl's head and headed to her own room.

"Is she okay?" Gibbs asked worried.

"She's okay now."

"What happened?"

Kate's eyes watered. "Jethro, I think she was raped."

 


	7. Revealing Trauma

_"I love you Lilly. Sleep tight, sweetie." Kate kissed the sleep girl's head and headed to her own room._

_"Is she okay?" Gibbs asked worried._

_"She's okay now."_

_"What happened?"_

_Kate's eyes watered. "Jethro, I think she was raped."_   
_\--------------------------------_

"What?"

"She told me that a monster hurt her and she didn't like it and then she pointed to her privates and told me that the monster hurt her there. She was scared when you helped her."

"Fuck. Did she tell you who?"

"No. My poor baby. How could someone hurt her like that? She's so little."

"This probably didn't only happen once."

"I know. We're gonna have to tell her social worker. She's gonna have to repeat it. It must've been so hard for her to just tell me what she did."

"She's a brave girl and she's got us." Gibbs said trying to convince himself.

"I know but telling someone you were raped that's hard. And she's only four! She's just a baby! I was nearly 20 and I couldn't - " Kate paused and looked at her husband who was laying beside her.

"Katie?"

"I - Jethro, I've been raped." More tears filled her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to tell me."

"No, I do. It's just that my family doesn't even know. I was 19 a sophomore in college. I was walking back to my dorm from the library one night. It was already dark. I ran into a guy from my English class. I could tell he'd been drinking. He'd asked me how my night was, what I'd been doing, told me I looked nice. And then he kissed me. I pushed him away and told him never to do that again and that's when he got angry. He- he shoved me against the building kissed me again and I just froze, Jethro. I froze and then he was pulling my pants down a-and he."

Kate took a breathe in and wiped the tears from her eyes. "He put his fingers inside of me and groped my breast. I don't know how long it was but I remember I was crying and screaming and then the next thing I knew was I heard someone yell "Get off of her!" and he was knocked to the ground. He'd still been raping me. But Tom he was a retired cop who was then doing security at the school, he stopped him. And he'd cuffed Jeff, my attacker and was giving me his jacket. He must have called the police because then next thing I remembered was a cop asking me what happened and Tom telling me everything was okay. Jeff pleaded guilty to sexual assault and got five years. I guess having a retired cop catch him.... I try not to remember. It was one of the worst days of my life. And the rape kit. It was horrible."

Gibbs pulled her closer and rubbed her back.

"Thank you for telling me."

"You're not mad I didn't tell you sooner?"

"No. I love you Kate. You're okay and Lilly's going to be okay." She nodded.

That night Gibbs refused to let go off her. He held her in his arms all night long, keeping her close to him where he could protect her. He couldn't protect Kate back then and he couldn't have protected Lilly before a couple weeks ago either, but now he could and nothing was going to happen to his girls.

 

Kate woke up feeling odd. She got out of bed to check on Lilly.

Lilly was curled up in a ball with tears stained on her cheeks.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Kate rushed over to her.

"I sowry! I don't wanna go back."

Kate was about to ask what Lilly was sorry about when she realized Lilly had wet the bed.

"Oh baby. It's okay. Let's get you into some clean clothes." Kate picked Lilly up and Lilly clung on tight.

"I sowry. Please, don't wanna go back." Lilly begged.

"Go back where?" Kate asked softly.

"Back to the home. I no want to go back. Please. I be good." Lilly's eyes were wide and sad.

"You're not going anywhere. This is your home now. When Gibbs and I said we wanted to be your mommy and daddy we meant it and that means this is always going to be your home. I love you lots, Lilly. Okay? I love you." Kate squeezed the little girl before setting her back down.

"But I bad." She looked confused.

"Why do you think you're bad?"

"I had a accident." She looked down at the floor.

"That's right, Lilly. An accident. That means you didn't do it on purpose. And even if you did me and Kate would still love you." Gibbs popped into the room.

"I be bad though." She insisted looking scared.

Kate knelt down to Lilly's height. "You are not bad. You didn't do anything bad. Okay?"

"Okay."

  
"Lilly, you wanna work on your puzzle while Kate makes us eggs?"

"Yes please."

"Okay. Horse or desert?"

"Desewt please."

Gibbs dumped the puzzle pieces out onto the table making a mess. Lilly started flipping all the pieces over to the right side.

"You hafta stawrt wit' the end. That what Lia telled me."

"That's a good idea." Gibbs started picking out the end pieces for Lilly who started trying to fit the pieces together.

"Cute." Kate whispered to Gibbs.

Lilly was very focused on her puzzle. She had quite a serious look on her face as put it together. It was adorable.

Lilly realized Kate was watching. "Look! I maked this piece." She pointed to the sun puzzle pieces.

"Good job. Breakfast is almost ready so can you and Gibbs put the pieces that you haven't used yet back in the box?"

"What 'bout the sun?"

"Ask Gibbs to move it very carefully."

Lilly turned to Gibbs, "Will you please move it vewry caweful?"

"Of course."

Throughout breakfast, Kate noticed that Lilly appeared to be on edge. She was squirming quite a bit and distracted, if her facial expression was anything to go by.

"Lil, I was thinking that maybe today we could build your volcano. What do you think of that?" Gibbs asked her. Lilly looked up but didn't meet his or Kate's eyes. She just nodded.

As the three of them finished breakfast, Lilly was silent.

"Jethro, she's so distraught but we have to tell her that she's going to have to tell her social worker what she told me."

"She's - Kate we can't. Give her some more time or something."

"We have to and I don't want to either. Maybe I can get her to tell me more but we still - we still have to call the social worker."

"I'll call. You talk." Gibbs looked absolutely pained. It was a look Kate had only seen once from him and that was when Ari had shot her.

"Lilly?" She looked up at Kate.

"Lil, we need to talk about what you told me last night. About the monster."

Lilly's eyes filled with terror. "NO! I don't wanna die! Please. No talk." Kate's eyes widened and Gibbs turned around to look at them.

"Lilly, I promise you no one will hurt you. You're mine and Gibbs's daughter now. Lil, did the monster tell you that?"

"You pwronise?"

"I promise. Pinky promise." Kate held out her pinky and Lilly reluctantly put out her little pinky finger and wrapped it around Kate's.

"Can I tell you a story? About something bad that happened to me?" Kate asked softly.

"You?" Lilly asked.

"Me. A bad person hurt me too just like you were hurt. He touched my private parts and then he put his fingers inside of me and it hurt a lot. I cried throughout the whole thing." Kate didn't realize she was crying until Lilly reached up and put her hand on Kate's cheek and said, "It okay."

"You're right, baby. It's going to be okay. What happened with the monster, Lil? You can tell me. You're safe."

"Hurted me when I go to bed. The monsta put his his boy thing in me 'n sometimes his hand. It huwted lots. I cry and he hitted me. He hitted me lots. Monsta sayed that he kill me if I say he huwt me." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's okay. You're safe now, Lilly. Can I give you a hug?"

"Hug?"

"Hug."

"Okay."

Kate pulled Lilly close and hugged the little girl tightly.

"It's okay. It's okay. I love you, Lil. Gibbs loves you. We both love you lots."

  
After a while Lily pulled away. "Volcano? We make Volcano?"

"Sure. Let's get Gibbs."

"Kate?" Her quiet voice asked.

"Yes, baby?"

"Gibbs is good?"

"Gibbs is good. I promise."

"Okay."

  
"Lilly requests your help to build her volcano." Kate told her husband.

"How is she?"

"She's doing all right considering. I think, at least right now it's best if she stays busy. Did you talk to the social worker?"

"Left a message...twice. She'll call back. Where's Lil?"

"Kitchen."

  
"Kate! We finished! Gibbs says the volcano gonna explode!" Lilly yelled.

Kate turned away from the almost ready macaroni and went to the table and found Lilly and Gibbs grinning proudly.

"I'm here."

"Pour it in." Gibbs handed Lilly the baking soda. Lilly reached over the volcano and poured it in and then a couple seconds later the volcano squirted out a gooey substance and Lilly shrieked happily.

"Did you see?" Lilly asked Kate.

"I saw it. You and Gibbs did a good job." Kate praised and Lilly beamed. Gibbs was looking proudly and lovingly at Lilly.

"High five, flower?" Gibbs asked.

Lilly gave him a high five and then said, "My name's Lilly. Not flowa."

"A Lilly's a flower though. I think I might call you Flower."

Lilly looked at Kate who just smiled back at her.

"Lia telled me that a Lilly flowa is puwple."

"Lia's right." Kate told the child.

"I miss my Lia." Lilly whispered.

"I bet she misses you too. It's lunch time now and then nap time. Would you like some mac 'n cheese?" Kate asked.

"Yes please." Lilly yawned.

"Gibbs? Macaroni?"

"Sure."

"After lunch it's nap time for Lilly."

 

"I sleepy." Lilly mumbled into Kate's shoulder as Kate carried her to her bed.

"I know. Nap time now." Kate set Lilly down on the the bed and tucked her in.

"What if the monsta' comes?" Lilly asked suddenly wide-eyed and panicked.

"The monster isn't going to come. You're safe here. I promise."

"No monsta?"

"No monster."

Lilly opened her mouth and then looked down at the blankets. "You- you stay, mommy?" Lilly looked up at Kate with her big green eyes begging.

"Of course I will." Kate wiped the tears from her eyes. Lilly called her mommy. Kate sat down on the bed and ran her fingers through Lilly's hair. Kate watched as her daughter lost her fight against sleep.

"She sleeping?" Gibbs whispered.

"She called me mommy." Kate was so happy that some tears of joy fell from her eyes.

Gibbs looked surprised and then happy and sad but happy again.

"She loves you. Know her mommy'll keep her safe."

"She loves you too. She's scared though. More so with you than me. She's scared that if she loves you, you'll betray her. Her father died and she didn't get to say goodbye and then she was abused by men in foster homes who were supposed to keep her safe. She'll say it soon enough. She needs time and there's no guarantee she'll continue calling me mom."

"She's so sweet. When we were building that volcano she was so careful and got this really concentrated look. She's adorable. And when we finished her face light up and you were there for the explosion."

"She was so happy." Kate finished.

"And we are going to keep her happy and healthy and safe. We'll get through this Kate."

"We can't afford not to. We can't - I can't mess this up not after everything we went through to get our baby home. It has to be okay. She's our baby. She's ours. We'll get through this. We have to."

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

  
They both woke to Lilly screaming and thrashing in her bed.

"Lilly, Lilly! Wake up baby. You're okay. It's okay. You're dreaming." Kate told her. Lilly's eyes blinked open and full of tears.

"It's okay. You were dreaming, Lil." Gibbs said to comfort her.

Lilly reached towards Kate and Kate picked her up. "The monsta hurted me 'n then you 'n Gibbs." She cried.

"Oh baby. It's okay. You're okay and I'm okay and Gibbs is okay too. Everyone's okay. No one is going to hurt my Lilly."

"But he sayed he would." Lilly cried.

"Lilly, monster's say things to scare us so no one else knows they did something bad. The monster isn't going to hurt you." Lilly simply cried some more into Kate's shoulder. Gibbs stroked the little girl's hair as she cried. Eventually Lilly fell asleep in Kate's arms.

"I don't want to put her down. I just want to keep her in my arms...forever."

"I know. I know. She needs to sleep in her bed. You know that legally...she's not our daughter."

"And since she's legally our foster daughter we're not allowed to have her in our bed." Kate sighed. She very gently and slowly laid Lilly down and pulled up the covers. She tucked Lilly in nice and tight. Gibbs bent down and picked up Pegasus from the floor and placed it in his sleeping girl's arms.

"She must 'a dropped it when she was having the nightmare." Gibbs paused as he looked around the room. "Where's Tori? She's Lilly's shadow."

"She's in here. Tori! Tori, come." Kate whispered firmly and the Jack Terrier emerged from behind the bookshelf. The dog bounced over to Kate for a rub and then jumped up onto the bed.

"Looks like she's all set." Gibbs whispered to Kate.

"She looks so peaceful now and sweet cuddling Pegasus."

"You need sleep too, Kate. Come on." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the room and to their bed.

Gibbs spooned Kate, keeping her close and safe. He rested his head on her shoulder.

Kate was tense and he could practically feel her worrying. He kissed her shoulder and felt her tense before she relaxed just bit into him.

"Relax, Katie. You gotta sleep too."

"I am."

"I've been sleeping with you for a while. I know when you're sleeping."

"You've been sleeping with me for a while? Then you would know that when we "sleep together" it's not really sleeping. It seems like the last time we slept together was so long ago."

"Wasn't talking about sex. You're all tense and worried about Lilly. Go to sleep and let me worry. Need 'ta sleep so ya can take care of her."

"I can't...I can't stop worrying. No one had called us back not Marcy not the case manager. But when they do they're going to want her to get a rape kit. And I keep thinking about my own and how horrible it was and Lilly's just a baby. She's already having nightmares. She probably had PTSD and that will require a formal diagnosis and she'll need-" Gibbs put his finger over her mouth.

"Ssh. Sleep, Kate. Relax and sleep." He softly kissed her neck.

"That's nice."

"Sleep."

"Fine." She snuggled into him still tense though. He kissed her neck and massaged her thigh. He heard her sigh and her muscles relaxed.

"Sleep, Katie. I love you." He whispered.

"I loves too." She sleepily replied. Gibbs chuckled at her cute sleepy response.

  
Gibbs got up before Kate and very carefully as not to wake her up. She needed sleep she was doing so much to help Lilly. After all, Lilly had bonded- attached with Kate so much more than she had with him. Not that he was jealous, because he wasn't. He understood that Lilly had been abused by men and that made it harder for her to trust and bond with him. But, he was glad that Lilly was actually bonding with someone, Kate.

Lilly was tangled in her blankets in the middle of the bed and Tori was laying up near the pillow. Lilly seemed to sense his presence or something, because her eyelids started fluttering. She mumbled something that he couldn't quite catch.

"Morning, Flower."

"Mommy?"

"Mommy's sleeping. How about you and me go make some breakfast?"

"An' Tori?"

"Yeah, we'll get Tori breakfast too."

"Okay."

"What do ya wanna eat? Eggs 'n bacon sound good?"

"Can we hab apple juice?" Lilly asked happily and then quickly added a please.

"Of course, Flower."

"I'm not a flower. Imma Lilly."

"My Lilly Flower." Gibbs tussled her hair. "Lets go get breakfast." Lilly reached up, Gibbs picked her up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gibbs carefully made his way down the stairs careful not to trip over Tori.

"Do you want to help?" Gibbs asked while Lilly colored at the table. Her eyes lite up.

"Yes! I help."

"Okay. Think ya can mix the eggs?" She nodded.

Lilly focused on her task of mixing the eggs. Gibbs admired her effort as she did her best with her stiff arm and still developing fine motor skills.

"Is dis good?" Lilly asked.

"Great job, Lilly. I'm goin' to cook these and the bacon now. Thanks for your help." Lilly went back to coloring while Gibbs cooked.

The stairs creaked slightly and Lilly and Gibbs turned to see Kate coming down the stairs.

"Mmm something smells good." Kate said.

"Lilly and I are making breakfast. Eggs and bacon."

"Sounds yummy. What are you drawing?" She asked Lilly.

"Towri! See!" Kate looked at the brown and blue blobs and shapes on the paper and smiled.

"That's a beautiful drawing of Tori, sweetheart."

"Breakfast is ready, girls."

"Looks yummy."

"I helped make eggs." Lilly chirped.

"And they look delicious. Good job!" Lilly beamed.

“A plate for you,” Gibbs placed a plate in front of Kate, “and a plate for my helper.”

“Can can I hab my apple juice now? Please?”

“Of course. Sorry, Flower I forgot.” Gibbs answered. As he was pouring her juice, his phone started ringing.

Kate grabbed it and answered, “Gibbs’s phone...yes I’ll let him know, Director.”

“Director wants you to go in. Something about lawyers and an appeal about a m-u-r-d-e-r case.”

“Ugh. I’ll try to make it quick. Be back soon.” He kissed Kate and ruffled Lilly’s hair, getting a small smile from her before leaving.

  
“Just you and me, Lil.”

“We color?”

“After you finish your breakfast.”

“Okay." Kate watched as Lilly switched from using her right arm to her left and back to her right.

“Does your arm hurt?”

“It’s tired.”

“Do you remember Erin? The lady who played some games with?”

“Mhmm. You sayed she will help my legs work more.”

“That’s right. We’re going to see her again after thanksgiving. She’ll help your arm not get so tired too.”

Lilly seemed to think about that for a minute. “Then I can play at the pawk by...by without help?”

“Maybe. You’ll have to work very hard though even if it hurts.”

“And I stay with you?”

“Yes, you will stay here with me and Gibbs. Lilly, you know we want to adopt you once the social worker and foster agency say it’s okay, right? So that you’ll stay with us forever.” She told Lilly who was finishing up her eggs.

“When they say I can stay forever?

“I’m not sure, baby. Maybe in a couple months.”

“But I stay here?”

“You stay here.” Kate assured her and Lilly nodded. “Well should we get you dressed now? Then, we can color or put together your puzzle?”

“Okay.” Lilly reached her arms up for Kate. Kate picked her up and to her room.

Kate picked out a jean skirt and light pink shirt or a purple dress for Lilly to choose from.

“I get to pick _again_?!” She asked in disbelief.

“Yes you do. What will it be pink and blue or purple?”

“Umm...uh pink, please.”

Kate handed Lilly the shirt. She watched as Lilly struggled to get her stiff right arm out of the nightgown and into her shirt, but she did it. Lilly got the skirt on over her legs, but couldn’t quite pull it all the way up without needing to stand up, which means she’d fall. Lilly pursed her lips and frowned. She tried a bit more before looking shyly at Kate.

“You help me?”

“Of course.” Kate helped Lilly balance and helped her finish putting on her clothes.

“I think you’d look extra cute with two braids or ponytails.”

“Lia used ta braid my hair. She like-ed to do my hair. I miss my Lia.” She sighed.

“I know. Ponies or braids, little one?”

“Braids. Then I finish my puzzle?”

  
Lilly was at the table putting together her puzzle when Kate’s phone started ringing.

“Lotsa phone calls.” Lilly commented.

Kate’s heart started racing when she saw the caller ID, Marcy. Not wanting Lilly to overhear, Kate moved into the dining room.

Right after she hung up with Marcy she called Gibbs.

“Gibbs.”

“When will you be home?”

“Is everything okay?”

“Marcy called.”

“What’d she say?”

“We have to take Lilly to the ER to...to get a-a”

“I’m coming now. See you in a bit.”

“Okay. See you.”

Kate took a deep breathe in wiped the tears from her eyes. She took another breathe in and rejoined Lilly.

“You color too?”

“What should I draw?”

“Unicorn!”

“A unicorn it is.”


	9. Lilly & Lia

 Kate and Lilly heard the door unlock, open, and shut. Gibbs came and kissed Kate’s cheek and the top of the little girl’s head.

“Whatcha drawing, Flower?”

“I drawed Towri but she’s white so I can’t color it. I gonna draw a horsey now like on my wall!”

“Very pretty. Can I steal Kate for a second?”

“Mhmm but she’s gonna draw me anotha’ unicorn.”

“Okay. I’ll just borrow her and you can have her back quickly.”

“Okay.”

 

  
“You haven’t told her yet.” It was a statement more than a question.

“I don’t want her worrying for a second longer than necessary.”

“So- she needs a rape kit. What - why it’s been months, why does she need it for?”

“Because they have to document the abuse and she could have permanent damage from it.”

“So we just take her to the ER and tell them she needs a kit?”

“Marcy said she’d call ahead and meet us there.”

“Okay. Do you want to tell her or I-“

“I’ll tell her. I know what she’s going through.”

  
“I drawed a horse! Look!” Lilly exclaimed when Kate and Gibbs entered the room.

“Good job. Lilly, I need to talk to you.” Lilly bit her lip.

“Okay.” She said sheepishly.

“You’re not in trouble, baby girl. We had to tell Marcy that the monster hurt you and now we have to take you to the doctor...to make sure that you don’t have owwies from it.” Kate explained.

“But the monsta will hurt you. I don’t wanna live with someone else.”

“The monster won’t hurt me or Kate or you. You’re going to stay here with us.”

“It hurt?” She asked.

“The exam the doctor will do?” Kate asked and Lilly nodded. “It might hurt a bit. The doctor will have to look at your private parts, okay?”

“Why?”

“To make sure you didn’t get owwies that are still there from the monster. Do you remember when I told you about the bad man that hurt me?” The little girl nodded. “A doctor had to make sure I didn’t get hurt bad too and it hurt and it was scary, but I’ll be there with you and I’ll hold your hand if you want.”

“Okay.” She whispered and reached out for Kate to pick her up. Kate picked the child up and Lilly wrapped her arms tightly around her neck and buried her head in her shoulder and cried.

“It’s okay. It’s okay baby. You’re okay.”

“I don’t want it to hurt.”

“I know. I don’t want you to hurt either. I promise I’ll stay with you and afterwards we can get ice cream with sprinkles.”

“Chocolate?” Lilly lifted her head up just a bit.

“Chocolate with sprinkles.” Gibbs agreed.

“Okay but mommy have to stay with me.”

“Okay baby.”

 

  
As promised, Kate held Lilly’s hand throughout the entire exam and wiped her tears from her cheeks. Afterwards, as they waited for the doctor to give them the results and wait for Marcy to arrive, Lilly clung to Kate.

There was a knock on the door and in stepped Marcy. Kate felt Lilly tense up probably afraid she’d be taken away from them.

“Hello everybody. Hi Lilly, how are you?”

“I wanna stay with mommy and Gibbs. I don’t wanna go back to the home.”

“You’re not leaving. You’re staying with Kate and Gibbs, honey. I’m not here to take you away. I just need to make sure you’re okay.” Marcy explained. Lilly seemed reluctant to believe her. “Oh and someone is here to see you.”

“Who?”

“Me!” Lilly’s eyes lite up when she heard Lia’s voice.

“Lia! Lia’s here!” Lilly told Kate and Gibbs.

“I’ve missed you so much. What’s new? How’s your doggy?” She asked Lilly. Lilly enthusiastically started telling her friend about her new home and Tori.

The doctor knocked and entered the room. “Wow. It looks like someone’s a popular little girl. Do you think it’s okay if I talk to mom and dad?” Lilly nodded.  
  
Lilly, with some of Kate’s helped climbed moved herself to Lia’s lap from Kate’s.

“We’ll be just outside the door. Okay?” Kate told her.

“Okay. I got Lia.”

  
“The exam revealed some vaginal scarring likely from a tear, which at her age is consistent with sexual abuse. Her blood work came back negative for STDs. Physically she’s fine. She’s a foster child, is she seeing a therapist?” The doctor asked.

“We have an appointment set up with one who has experience with foster children and...abuse.” Gibbs said.

“In that case it sounds like you’ve got all your bases covered. I’ll get the discharge papers.”

“I’ll need a copy of the medical records from today for her file at CPS.” Marcy informed the doctor who nodded and left.

“She’s doing well. I don’t think I’ve ever heard her so happy and talkative.” Marcy commented.

Kate smiled. “That’s a relief. That must mean we’re doing something right.”

“You’re doing great. She trusts you two. And if I’m not mistaken she called you ‘mommy’?”

“She just started calling Kate mommy.” Gibbs said.

“That’s a big step for her. I’m sure she’ll start referring to you as ‘dad’ soon enough. It’ll take some time you just have to remember she’s had very very few positive or neutral experiences with adult men. This is very new to her and it may scare her a little. But you guys are doing good.”

“You brought Lia. Are you taking her back with you?” Kate asked.

“Yes, but she is 16 and can go out on her own as long as she lets someone know where she is.” Marcy had a feeling where Kate was going with this.

“Then, if it’s okay with Lia, she’s coming to get ice cream with Lilly. We’ll bring her back.”

“I’ll let the home know.”

 

  
“That sounds like so much fun.” They heard Lia telling Lilly.

“It looks like we get to leave soon and then we can go get ice cream even though it’s snowing.” Gibbs told the little girl.

“I like ice cream even if it’s snowin’.”

“And Lia’s coming to get ice cream with us.” Kate added much to both girls’ surprise and delight.

“Really?” Lia asked.

“If you want to come, you’ve got the ‘okay’. We would love to have you.” Kate told the older girl.

“Thank you.” She whispered. “What type of ice cream are you going to get? Strawberry?”

“Yuck. Liaaa, you know I don’t like strawberry ice cream. It has pieces in it.” She wrinkled her nose.

 

  
“She’s bigger and happy. It’s only been a month since I’ve seen her.” Lia told Kate as Gibbs took Lilly to order the ice cream.

“You miss her and she misses you.”

“When Lilly first came to the home she was so quiet. Barely said a word. She was so small and shy and scared. Our first interaction was me giving her a piece of chocolate and told her my name and she smiled. We did that and colored for a week before she said “thank you” and told me she liked horses. Then, it was me and Lilly against the world. We’d break the rules and when she had a rough night I’d bring her to my bed and I’d get scolded, but eventually the staff realized they couldn’t stop it.”

“Thanks for sharing that with me. Believe it or not, Gibbs and I were talking about seeing if we could get you and Lilly together before we learned about what happened. She talked about you so much and she’d adjusted well. We wanted her to get used to living with us first. I don’t know if that was the right move, but.... Anyhow, we want her to know you and stay in her life.”

“We got ice cream!” Lilly held the tray of ice cream on her lap as Gibbs pushed her.

“Thanks for helping, Lil. Let’s see chocolate with rainbow sprinkles for Lilly and mint chocolate chip for Lia.”

 

 

That night Lilly crashed before Gibbs finished reading the first page of their book. He tucked her in and tip toed into the master bedroom.

“She’s asleep already?” Kate asked.

“Yup. Barely got to read the first sentence before she was asleep.”

“She had a long day. I’d be out like a light if I were her. Did you hear her telling Lia how much she likes it here?” A few tears escaped Kate’s eyes.

“Means we’re doing good. You’re a great mom.”

“And you’re a good dad. She loves you, Jethro even if she doesn’t know how to say it yet. You can tell by the way she interacts with you.”

“I know.”

“I like Lia. She’s a sweet kid. Took care of our Lilly. You know, she told me a story about when Lilly first arrived at the group home. Lia gave her a piece of chocolate everyday for a week before Lil said thank you and she liked horses. When she’d have a bad night, Lia would take her into her own bed even though it was against the rules. She said it was her and Lilly against the world.”

“Are we adopting Lia too?” Gibbs asked half joking.

“No, we’re just making sure she’s loved too.”

“So we’re unofficially taking her in?”

“Yeah except she won’t live here. You remember what Marcy said about her. She’s been in foster care since she was 7. That’s over half her life. Our Lilly is the only family she has.”

Gibbs just smiled as Kate spoke. She was so passionate about the girls and loving them.

“What?” Kate asked, noticing his mind had drifted off.

“Just thinking about how much I love you.”

 

 


	10. Belonging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July to all you fellow Americans and just happy 4th of July to the rest of you :)

 

Who knew choosing a preschool could be so much work. When Kelly was four he and Shannon had just sent her off to the closest preschool, but then again Kelly was a healthy little girl who’d always had loving parents. He and Kate - well mostly Kate had begun researching and calling preschool programs before Lilly had come home. She’d even dragged him to visit a couple with her. Kate with his input had narrowed it down over the past month to the one they wanted Lilly to attend. Today they were going to visit the school with Lilly. It was a private, Catholic school that the church they but mostly Kate attended was associated with. And that meant the church would help cover some of the costs - not that they really needed it, but it meant more money for other things for Lilly.

“Can we make a snowman?” Gibbs heard Lilly ask Kate.

 

“We can. But I’m not sure there will be enough snow for a snowman today. When there’s enough snow we can make a snowman and you can make snow angels.”

 

“Lia showed me how to make snow angels and we maked a snowman. She showed me how.”

 

“Then we’ll have an expert snowman builder. Do you want a lot or a little scrambled eggs?”

 

“Umm a lot. I’m hungry. Do I still get a sau-sauage if I have a lot?” Kate smiled at the way she said “sausage”.

 

“Yes, baby, you still get a sausage. How many do you think Gibbs wants?”

 

“Three.”

 

“Good guess, Flower.” He came and tousled her hair and she rolled her eyes at him and he laughed. Then he went over to kiss his wife and swipe some food. She swatted his hand away.

 

“Wait for your plate.” She scolded.

 

“Are you excited to see the school today, Lil?” Gibbs asked her as he put her plate and sippy cup in front of her.

 

She shrugged.

 

“It’s okay if you’re nervous.” Gibbs told her.

 

“I never been to school before.” She told them.

 

“That’s okay. Everyone is a little nervous or scared to start school, but remember you’re going to start school in January, after Christmas. We’re just meeting the people today.” He let her know.

 

“Pegasus come wit’ us?” She asked with a mouthful of food.

 

“Pegasus can come today. Where’s Pegasus?” Kate asked. Lilly pulled Pegasus out from between her and the seat. Kate stifled a laugh, of course the stuffed horse was with her.

 

“Will the other kids like me?”

 

“You’ll have friends and you guys will play together. It might take a little while, but you’ll make friends, who will love you.” Gibbs told her.

 

“Okay. I’m full now.”

 

“Alright. Do you want to keep your hair in the ponytail or do you want me to do your hair differently?”

 

“Can you braid it? Please? I like when you braid my hair. Lia used to do it too.”

 

“Of course. I’ll braid your hair and then we’ll go visit your school.”

 

“With Pegasus?” Lilly asked, looking for confirmation.

 

“With Pegasus.”

 

 

“Kate, good to see you. You too Gibbs. And you must be Lilly. I’m

Ms. Perkins.” Angela Perkins, the principal of St. Paul Catholic school greeted them.

 

“Hi.” Lilly whispered.

 

“We’re so excited for you to come to school here. How about I show you around?”

 

Lilly nodded. Gibbs pushed her wheelchair. Her right arm was getting stronger, but she couldn’t push her own chair far yet. She could navigate the house successfully, but for longer distances her arm would get tired and she’d veer left.

 

Kate watched as Lilly took in the sights of the gym and especially the art room with wide eyes. Kate and Gibbs were particularly impressed with the physical therapy room even though they’d known that the school had a great record for working with kids with physical disabilities.

 

“Should we look at the classroom you’ll be in?” Ms. Perkins asked them, but mainly Lilly.

 

“Yes, please.” Lilly nodded.

 

“Miss Claire’s has lots of colors and toys. I think you’ll like it.” Ms. Perkins said before she knocked on the door to the classroom and opened it for them.A young woman in her mid twenties with dirty blonde hair stood up and smiled.

 

“Hello Ms. Perkins,” She bent down, “You must be Lilly. I’m Miss Claire.” She introduced herself.

 

“Hi.”

 

“I’m so glad to meet you. Would you like to see our classroom?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

“You’ve got very good manners.” Miss Claire lead them around the classroom pointing out the art table, the book corner, and the play areas.

 

“Do you have puzzles?” Lilly asked.

 

“I do.” She smiled at Lilly’s first question and went and pulled out a few. “We’ve got this flower one, the dog one, and a farm. We’ve got some more too. Do you like puzzles?”

 

“Yeah. I like puzzles. I have a desert one and one with horsies. Horsies are my favorite. Oh and I have another puzzle with lotsa flowers. It’s not the same as that one though.” Lilly told her.

 

“And what else do you like to do?”

 

“I like to draw and color! Mommy’s really good at drawing. She draws pictures for me to color.”

 

“Sounds like you’ve got an awesome Mommy.”

 

“She’s the best Mommy I’ve ever had.” Kate felt her heart swell at the girl’s statement. She felt Gibbs squeeze her shoulder.

 

 

 

“What did you think of the school?” Kate asked as she buckled Lilly’s seatbelt.

 

“Miss Claire is nice and I like the room. It’s got lots of colors.”

 

“Would you be okay with going to school there? You’d get to be in Miss Claire’s class.”

 

“Yea.”

 

“Okay. After Christmas, you’ll start school here.” As Kate climbed into the passenger seat she heard Gibbs’s phone ringing. He picked up and by the way the conversation went she knew it was work.

 

“Lilly, do you want to stop by NCIS and see everybody or do you want me to take you and Ka- Mommy home?”

 

“I wanna go ‘n see Zea ‘n Abby.”

 

“Okay.” Gibbs lowered his voice to talk to Kate. “Double homicide. Has some characteristics of a cold case I worked on. Said I’d see how I can help and you’d profile their guy.”

 

“Ah so you’re a mind reader now? Knowing whether I’d agree or not?” Kate teased.

 

“I’ll make up for it later.” He gave her that boyish lopsided grin.

 

“I’m sure you will.” Kate winked.

 

 

“Motek, you have come to visit me!” Ziva enthusiastically greeted Lilly and picked her up.

 

Lilly giggled. “Zea! I’m gonna go to school...why are you the only one here?”

 

“School? How exciting! Hmm Tim is with Abby and Tony went to get lunch. Should we go see Abby?”

 

“Yea but you need to put me down.”

 

Ziva sighed dramatically. “Okay.” She turned to Kate and Gibbs, “I am going to steal her for a little while.”

 

“Don’t lose her.” Gibbs told her.

 

“I will not. Abby will be so excited to see you.”

 

 

“So, helping with the case?” Kate asked.

 

“They’re working the case. DiNozzo will be back soon.”

 

 

“Boss, Kate, you’re back! Abby’s been yabbering on about how much she misses you two.” Tony told them.

 

“Case, DiNozzo.” Gibbs demanded.

 

“Of course. So double homicide. One PFC, one civilian...”

 

 

Kate and Gibbs made their way down to the lab to find Lilly sitting on Ziva’s lap coloring and laughing while Abby was telling them something.

 

“So this is ‘working’ when I’m gone?” Gibbs asked startling Abby and Ziva.

 

“Gibbs! You’re back!” Abby jumped up.

 

“Couple more days, Abs.”

 

“Look! Me and Ziva colored a picture!” Lilly waved a picture of a house with flowers in the front.

 

“That’s a very nice picture. Are you having a good time?” Kate asked and Lilly nodded.

 

“A little while longer. Abby and Ziva have to work.”

 

“Okay.” Lilly said and went back to coloring.

 

 

“Kate, she’s so sweet and cute!” Abby whispered loudly.

 

“I know. She’s my daughter. I get to spend everyday with her. She’s very sweet.” Kate grinned.

 

Kate smiled watching her daughter color and smile at Ziva. The two of them had bonded rather quickly.

 

Tony and Tim came into the lab and Tony announced they had a lead.

 

“Sorry Little One, I need Ziva.” Tony apologized to Lilly.

 

“You’re leaving?” Lilly asked with her lip pouting.

 

“Sorry Motek. But I will see you soon.” Ziva picked Lilly up so she could stand up.

 

“Ziva’s coming over next week for Christmas, remember?” Kate reminded her.

 

“Oh yeah. Everyone’s coming! I never had a Christmas before.”

 

“Alright. Say bye and we’ll head home.” Lilly said bye and the team left to go track down another lead. Kate thought she’d want to go with them, but all she really wanted to do was spend time coloring and reading to her daughter.

 

As they headed out, they ran into Ducky.

 

“I heard Miss Lilly was in the building. I figured I’d wait until the lab wasn’t so crowded, but it looks like you’re leaving now.” Ducky smiled. “How are you Miss Lilly?”

 

“Good. I colored with Zea and Abby.”

 

“How exciting. Are you excited for Christmas?” Lilly nodded.

 

“This will be Lilly’s first Christmas celebration.” Gibbs told Ducky.

 

“That’s exciting. You know, until two years ago, Ziva had never celebrated Christmas before.” Ducky replied.

 

“She celebrated - Ha - Hana- I forget.” Lilly told them.

 

“Hanukkah. You’ve got a good memory. That’s what they celebrate in Israel, where Ziva’s from.” Kate explained.

 

“Oh. But we have Christmas?”

 

“Yes, we have Christmas.”

 

“Have a good day Miss Lilly and I will see you at Christmas.”

 

 

Kate put Lilly down for a nap that she had originally resisted, but once she was in the bed she lost the battle against her drooping eyelids. Kate tiptoed out of Lilly’s room andjoined Gibbs in theirs.

 

“Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?” He asked her as pulled her close to kiss. Kate eagerly kissed him back, as opportunities to be...intimate had been few and far between lately.

 

“I can’t recall but I’m not gonna object to you telling me.” She grinned and rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“You’re an amazing mom. Can’t believe ya were worried.”

 

“I wasn’t the only one who was worried.”

 

“Fair enough. You’re so good with her and she loves you and calls you “mommy” and...maybe I’m a little jealous.” He admitted.

 

“You want her to call you mommy too? Don’t you think that’s a little confusing.” She teased. “She loves you, Jethro. She’s just scared to say it. Like we’ve said she’s never had a positive relationship with a man. She’s afraid you’ll disappear like her biological dad or hurt her. She’s waiting for the other shoe to drop, because she’s never had something so good and happy like this. I bet as soon as she realizes she’s safe and staying with us forever, she’ll call you dad.” Kate assured him.

 

“I know, Katie. It just infuriates me that our little girl can’t trust this is good and permanent because of what those animals did to her.” He seethed.

 

“Well we get to show her what a family is supposed to look like. A mom and dad who love her and spend time her. A dad who reads to her before bed-“ Kate noticed Gibbs’s expression change to worried. She looked at him, prompting him to tell her what he was thinking.

 

“I’ll be going back to work on Monday. I’m not going to be here every night to read to her before bed and then after the New Year, you’ll come back to work too.”

 

“Hey, we’ll figure it out. We’ve got two great candidates for a nanny that we want Lilly to meet. And we’ll be around - it’s not like a nanny is going to raise her full time - just when we’re at work and one of us will always do our best to be here with her at night even during cases. We’ve got this, Jethro. Let’s enjoy the time we have left before we go back to work with Lilly and then Christmas with my family and then only then will we worry about what comes next.”

 

“How’d I get so lucky?” He asked and then kissed her passionately and eagerly and she kissed him back with the same fervor. He pushed her gently down against the bed and let one hand wander down her body. Kate moaned, pulling him closer and finally breaking away to breathe.

 

“Don’t finish something you can’t finish. It’s been so long and if you tease me and can’t-“ Kate warned but he cut her off with a kiss and began removing clothes.

 

 

 

Kate laid happily satisfied in her husband’s arms. It had been at least a month since they’d actually been able to have sex and finish. It wasn’t the greatest or longest they’d had, but it sure was some of the most eager and passionate sex they’d had. And Kate was pleased well more than just pleased with that.

 

“I’ve missed that.” Kate whispered.

 

“Me too.”

 

“I don’t wanna get dressed. Just wanna stay here for a little while longer.”

 

“I wish we could but what’s Lil gonna think when she wakes up and we’re not there.”

 

“I know. Maybe over Christmas, my mom or siblings will take her for an hour or too and we can you know.” Kate grinned wickedly and he shoved his face in the pillow.

 

“Don’t tease, Kate, not now when it’s still so far away.”

 

“Get dressed.” She threw his pants at him. He looked at her and wondered how on earth she’d gotten dressed so quickly when she takes forever in the mornings.

 

“Fine. You gonna get Flower.”

 

“Yes. I’ll get our little Lilly.” She told him. Kate sat outside of Lilly’s room until she heard the little girl turning, a sign that she was awake.

 

“Hi, Baby Girl. You have a good nap?” She asked the girl who was wide-eyed and still waking up. She reached out for Kate to pick her up.

 

Kate picked her up, “You know you’re as light as a feather. You might blow away in the snow.”

 

Lilly giggled. “I’m not gonna blow away. You’re silly.”

 

“I don’t know. Gibbs says you are a flower. He calls you Flower. Flowers can blow away. Woosh!” Kate teased.

 

“But I’m not a real flower - only my name. Abby says you have a middle name that’s a flower.”

 

“Oh she does?”

 

“Abby says a middle name goes between my first name Lilly and my last name.” She paused. “Mommy, what’s my last name? Is it Ross or Gibbs?”

 

“What do you want your last name to be?” Kate asked and Lilly shrugged. “It can be both of them, if you want. When we go to a courthouse to adopt you we’ll make your last name Gibbs like ours, but you can keep your mom and dad’s last name.”

 

“I don’t remember them a lot. I was little, mommy. They died. Can I be a Gibbs right now? I can decide later?”

 

“Yeah, Sweetie. You don’t have to decide now, but we’d love to call you Lilly Gibbs.” Kate kissed her cheek.

 

“Hey girls, there’s enough snow for a snowman!” Gibbs announced and Lilly’s eyes lit up.

 

‘Did you hear the whole thing’ Kate mouthed to Gibbs and he nodded

 

“Okay Flower. We’re going to need a carrot for the nose and we’ll get some rocks for the eyes and mouth.”

 

“I get the carrot then I get in my snow coat and pants.” Lilly declared.

 

“Okay. Let’s get your snowman a carrot.” Kate told her.

 

“Are you gonna carry me ‘causeI don’t think my chair works in a lotta snow.”

 

“I’ll carry you.”

 

“I was thinking we could put Lilly in a snowball and roll her around.” Gibbs teased and tussled the girl’s hair.

 

“You can’t put me in a snowball! They’re for my snowman!” Lilly protested.

 

“Oh yeah...maybe we can put you in the snowman!”

 

“No! Then I couldn’t see it!”

 

Kate laughed at the two of them. “Gibbs, if we put our Lilly in a snowman, it would be a snowgirl or a snowLilly. And I think it would be too cold for Flower here.”

 

“I guess so. We’ll keep Lilly out of the snowballs.” Gibbs resigned.

 

“You can throw a snowball at him for suggesting we put you in one.” Kate told Lilly loud enough for Gibbs to hear. Lilly giggled and insisted they get their snow gear on before it got dark.

 

A snowball fight, lots of pictures, and laughs later Lilly had a Lilly-sized snowman complete with two button eyes, a carrot nose, and a scarf. And their Lilly was thrilled and exhausted. She had sleepily ate her dinner, but she insisted that Gibbs finish the bedtime story, which she did manage to stay awake for although when it was finished she didn’t ask for another story. Kate had tucked her in and Lilly fell asleep with Pegasus in her arms and Tori at her feet.

 

 

 


End file.
